La Bella Durmiente
by Sarameliss
Summary: EPILOGO! En Hogwarts se hace la obra de la Bella Durmiente. Ginny es la princesa. Draco el principe... ¿que pasara? TERMINADO
1. La Bella Durmiente I

La Bella Durmiente  
  
¿Una obra?  
  
Virginia Weasley, mejor conocida como Ginny, se dirigía a su clase de Estudios Muggles con su mejor amiga Shelby Hawkins. Se encontraban corriendo, ya que se les había hecho tarde, por que Shelby se quedo dormida, y Ginny, se tardo mucho en despertarla. Llegaron que solo quedaba un minuto para comenzar las clases. No bien se habían sentado, y ya la profesora estaba dando los buenos días.  
  
Hoy estudiaremos la obra muggle llamada La Bella Durmiente –dijo la profesora -. ¿Alguien conoce esta obra?  
  
Unos cuantos levantaron la mano, Ginny entre ellos, ya que Hermione le había prestado el libro que hablaba de esa obra.  
  
Señorita Weasley, ¿puede decirnos de que se trata? –dijo la profesora  
  
- Por supuesto, profesora –dijo Ginny -. Había una vez dos reyes que esperaban con alegría el nacimiento de su primera hija, a la que llamarían Aurora. Para celebrarlo, organizaron una fiesta a la que invitaron a todos los habitantes del reino. Las tres hadas vinieron a hacerle un regalo cada una, siendo la hada Flora la encargada de darle la belleza, la hada Fauna le dio la dulce voz, pero olvidaron invitar a la malvada bruja Maléfica que, enfurecida, lanzó un terrible hechizo sobre la princesa: El día de su decimosexto cumpleaños, se pincharía con el uso de una rueca y moriría. El hada Primavera como aún no le había dado ningún regalo le dio el mejor de todos, romper el maleficio: no morirá, permanecerá dormida hasta que un valiente príncipe la bese  
  
Muy bien, Srta. Weasley –dijo la profesora -. Bueno, ya saben que más o menos se trata la obra, ¿no? Bueno, eh pensado, y el director me apoya, en hacer una obra de teatro de La Bella Durmiente. La realizaremos el día de Navidad. Todos ustedes pueden participar. Las audiciones será en una semana.  
  
~ * ~  
  
¿Quién va a querer participar en esa obra? –pregunto Ron, cuando estaban en el Gran Comedor.  
  
Yo quiero participar –dijo Hermione -. Suena divertido.  
  
¡Estas loca, Hermione! –aseguro Ron  
  
No estoy loca –dijo Hermione -. Además, ya había participado en esa obra cuando era pequeña y no sabia que era bruja.  
  
¿En serio? –pregunto Ginny, interesada -. ¿En que papel?  
  
En el hada Primavera –dijo Hermione -. Voy a ir a las audiciones para hacer ese mismo papel.  
  
Te deseo suerte –dijo Ginny  
  
¿Y tu? ¿Iras a las audiciones? –pregunto Hermione  
  
No –dijo Ron -. Ginny es una Weasley, los Weasley no participamos en obras.  
  
¿Quién lo dice? –pregunto Ginny -. Es mas, ¡Iré a las audiciones!  
  
Ve a hacer el papel de Aurora –le aconsejo Hermione  
  
Cuando dije que iría a las audiciones, nunca dije que seria para Aurora. Es el papel principal, irán muchas chicas.  
  
¡Oh, vamos! –rogó Hermione -. Si no te dan el papel de Aurora, lo intentas para un hada, ¿sí?  
  
Bueno... - acepto Ginny  
  
~ * ~  
  
Cuando Ginny dijo que irían muchas chicas a las audiciones de Aurora, no se equivoco. La mitad de las chicas de la escuela fueron a las audiciones de Aurora. La audición de Hermione fue estupenda. No había duda de que la escogerían a ella para la Hada Primavera. Ginny hizo su audición, y estaba muy nerviosa, pero lo hizo bien. Fue sorprendente la cantidad de chicos que fue a la audición de príncipe. Muchos lo hicieron bien, pero otros lo hicieron fatal. El día que iban a anunciar los papeles, el Gran Comedor, parecía como si hubiera el doble de gente.  
  
Después de una difícil decisión para ver quienes van hacer los papeles –dijo Dumblendore -. Bueno, pero lamentablemente, no lo podemos elegir a todos. Ahora, el papel del Hada de la Flora es de... ¡Shelby Hawkins!  
  
¡Tuve el papel! ¡Tuve el papel! ¡No lo puedo creer! –exclamo Shelby, brincando en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
¡Felicidades!- exclamaron Hermione y Ginny al unísono.  
  
Bueno, bueno. El papel del hada de la Fauna, es de... ¡Parvati Patil! El papel del Hada Primavera es de ¡Hermione Granger! El de la reina es de ¡Susan Bones! El de rey es de ¡Ernie Macmillan! Y ahora los papeles mas esperados: El papel de la Bella Durmiente es de...  
  
Notas de la autora: Ya todos saben quien va hacer la Bella Durmiente, pero decidí dejarlo ahí. Este es mi primer fanfics de Harry Potter que pienso terminar. Espero que de verdad les guste, pero les prometo que los próximos capítulos será mejores.  
  
Bueno, ya saben, dejen muchos reviews, que me alegran la vida.  
  
¡Bye! 


	2. La Bella Durmiente II

La Bella Durmiente  
  
¿Quién es el príncipe?  
  
El papel de La Bellas Durmiente es de ¡Virginia Weasley!  
  
Ginny duro unos segundos para procesar la información que se le había sido otorgada.  
  
Soy La Bella Durmiente –dijo Ginny, sin creércelo -. Había un millón de chicas allí, y de todas esas me escogieron a mí ¡A mí!  
  
¡¡Felicidades, Ginny!! –vocifero Hermione abrazando a su amiga  
  
Esto hay que celebrarlo, ¡Las tres participaremos en la obra! –exclamo Shelby, visiblemente emocionada.  
  
Eso es todo –dijo Dumblendore -. Felicidades a todos los que participaran en la obra. Ya pueden irse a sus clases.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Aun no puedo creer que YO haya sido elegida para hacer el papel de Aurora –dijo Ginny a Shelby, cuando entraron a su cuarto, en la noche.  
  
Pues créetelo –dijo Shelby -. Serás la bella Aurora, Ginny. Un chico guapo te besara cuando... ¡Un momento!  
  
¿Quién va hacer el príncipe? –pregunto Ginny (N/A ahora es que se dan cuenta, par de despistadas ¬¬)  
  
Dumblendore no dijo quien seria el príncipe... Ni el hada malvada...  
  
¿Y hasta ahora es que se dan cuenta? –pregunto Holly Combs, la compañera de cuarto de Shelby y Ginny, entrando.  
  
¿Eres tu el hada malvada, Combs? –pregunto Shelby  
  
¿Qué? ¿Pero ella no es la hada malvada en la vida real? –pregunto Ginny  
  
Jaja, muy graciosas –dijo Combs -. Parece que la princesa boba y la estúpida hada no quieren saber quienes serán el príncipe y el hada malvada. Y yo que venia a decírselos, pero...  
  
Tu no sabes quienes son, Combs  
  
Otra vez te equivocas, Hawkins –dijo Combs, con desdén -. Aunque viniendo de ti, no es nada raro.  
  
A ver, si sabes tanto ¿Por qué no nos dices quienes son? –la reto Ginny.  
  
Te lo diré, Weasley –dijo Combs -. Para ue veas que no soy tan mala como dices. Esos dos papeles, los tendrán dos Slytherins, cuyos nombres no diré.  
  
¿Y por que no dices sus nombres, ah? –pregunto Shelby  
  
Y además ¿Por qué Dumblendore no lo anuncio?  
  
Pues por que los Slytherins, ya les habían dicho que ellos tenían los papeles, y ellos dijeron que no lo anunciaran en el Gran Comedor.  
  
¿Y por que se supone que a ellos les dijeron que ellos tenían los papeles antes de lo previsto? –pregunto Shelby  
  
Eso si que no lo sé, pero supongo es por que ellos son de mejor clase social, y no son Sangre Mezclada. Tienen dinero.  
  
¿Y no nos dirás sus nombres? –pregunto Ginny  
  
No. Ya se enteraran en los ensayos –dijo Combs -. Solo te diré, Weasley, que no te preocupes, el tipo es un bombón.  
  
¿Es Cole Torner? –pregunto Shelby, sacando la lista que ella había hecho de los Slytherins más guapos. Shelby, desde que Ginny la conocía, llevaba esa lista de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts, y los dividía por casa, por cursos, por edades, por color de pelo, color de ojo etc.  
  
No –dijo Combs, curiosa por saber que era esa lista que tenia Shelby -. ¿Que es eso que tienes hay?  
  
Una lista de los chicos mas guapos de Slytherin –dio Shelby -. ¿Es Blaise Zabini?  
  
No –dijo Combs, acercándose a Shelby -. ¿Desde cuando tienes esa lista?  
  
Desde siempre –dijo Shelby -. ¿Draco Malfoy? No te lo voy a decir, ¿Sabes? –dijo Combs -. Entérense por ustedes mismas.  
  
Diciendo esto, se metió a su cama, dejando a Ginny y Shelby con la intriga de saber quienes serán el hada y el príncipe.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Además, no tenemos la certeza de lo que diga Combs es cierto –dijo Shelby dirigiéndose con Ginny al Gran Comedor para desayunar.  
  
Si, pero, ¿Y si son Slytherin de verdad? –pregunto Ginny -. ¡Tendré que besar a una serpiente!  
  
Si, pero hay serpientes que están como quieren –dijo Shelby -. Lo que son Cole Torner, Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy son unos tipazos.  
  
¿Draco Malfoy? –pregunto Ginny, mirando a su amiga.  
  
Sí. Esta bien que es muy arrogante, pero eso no le quita lo bueno –dijo Shelby  
  
Las chicas entraron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron junto con Harry, Ron y Hermione. Los dos últimos, como siempre, discutiendo.  
  
¡Ron! ¡La Bella Durmiente NO muere al final de la historia! –dijo Hermione, dando por terminada la discusión -. ¿Ya saben quienes serán el príncipe y el hada? –pregunto Hermione, volteándose para hablar con Ginny y Shelby, que se habían sentado al lado de ella.  
  
No.  
  
¿No les parece raro que Dumblendore no lo haya anunciado?  
  
Si, muy raro –dijo Shelby -. Pero Combs asegura que son Slytherins los que tienen los papeles.  
  
Espero que eso no sea cierto –dio Hermione -. Si no, Gin tendrá que besar a un Slytherin  
  
Dios me libre –dijo Ginny ¡Pero si hay Slytherins que están muy bien! –protesto Shelby  
  
Si, pero todos son unas asquerosas serpientes –seguro Ron  
  
No importa lo bien que se vean –dijo Hermione  
  
¿Cuándo son los ensayos? –pregunto Ginny  
  
Los que participaran en la obra podrán faltar a las ultimas clases de mañana –dijo Hermione -.Y lamentablemente las ultimas clases mías de mañana son Transformaciones y Aritmancia –agrego, un poco triste  
  
Las ultimas mías son doble hora de pociones –dijo Ginny  
  
¡Genial! –dijo Shelby  
  
~ * ~  
  
En todas las clases de ese día, y del siguiente, Ginny se la paso pensando quien podría ser el príncipe de la obra, cosa que le costo varios puntos a Gryffindor.  
  
Cuando, por fin, llego la hora del ensayo, Ginny se dirigió corriendo hacia el aula de Estudios Muggles (donde ensayarían).  
  
Choco con varias personas en el camino. Cuando llego vio que ya habían dos personas adentro.  
  
¿Que hacen ustedes aquí? –pregunto, mirándolos, sorprendida.  
  
Notas de la Autora: Sí, ya sé que esta igual de corto que el anterior. Tratare de hacer los siguientes mas largo, lo prometo. Bueno, creo que ya se deben dar una idea de quien es el príncipe, ¿no? Pero a que no saben quien es el hada malvada :-] La verdad que me sorprendí al ver todos los reviews que me dejaron. La verdad gracias, me hicieron muy feliz todos sus reviews. ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!  
  
Pilika-LastHope: La primera que me dejo un reviews. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado mi fics. Espero que te siga gustando, y que me dejes un lindo reviews. ¡Bye!  
  
Nicky-Potter: Bueno, la verdad que Malfoy no tomo a las mil maravillas la noticia. Jaja. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y muchisisimas gracias por le review.  
  
Launigsiae: Me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero que no te arrepientas de haber leído este fics, y que te haya gustado este capitulo 2. Sigue dejándome reviews, ¡Bye!  
  
Jamie: Aquí esta él capitulo dos, espero que se te hayan calmado un poco las ansias. Sigue dejándome reviews, ¡Bye!  
  
eri mond licht: ¡Hola! Si, esta muy corto, pero tratare de poner mas en los próximos capítulos. Yo tambien adoro los D/G, son mis favoritos. Espero que te siga gustando la historia, y que me dejes muchos reviews. ¡Nos vemos!  
  
Kiara: ¡Hola! Aquí esta él capitulo 2. La Bella Durmiente, tambien es uno de mis cuentos favoritos. Espero que me dejes un reviews en este capitulo tambien. ¡Bye!  
  
Thuringwethil: ¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado. Tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos, lo prometo. Y no te preocupes, no voy a involucrar muchos personajes. La verdad es que no me acuerdo si es un beso de amor, o el beso de un príncipe, es que fue hace tanto que vi esa película... Y nos te preocupes, que ya tengo planeado como voy a meter a Malfoy en la obra. Aunque vas a tener que esperar un poquito para enterarte. Sigue dejándome reviews, que me alegran la vida.  
  
Amarie, magical elf: Si, esta MUY corto, tratare de poner más. Que buen que te haya gustado. Sigue dejándome reviews, y, por favor, ¡¡Continua tu fanfics Alguien Nuevo!! XD  
  
I.::OkiMiX::.I: ¡Hola! Aquí esta el cap. 2. ¿Ves? Te hice caso y lo seguí ^-^. Ya sabes, seguid dejando reviews. ¡Bye!  
  
luciana: Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado ^-^. Y ya ves, tu "otra tú" si se quedo con el papel ^^. Sigue dejando los reviews, please, que me alegras la vida. ¡Bye!  
  
hermiginny13: ¡Hola! Me alegro que me hayas dejado un reviews. Y Harry no va a tener mucho protagonismo, así que no te preocupes. Casi todo el protagonismo será de Draco y Ginny. Bueno, Harry no me pareció tan estúpido en el quinto libro, esta bien que haya hecho cosas que no me gustaron pero... Bueno. Sigue dejando reviews, por favor. ¡Bye!  
  
Dan_07: ¡Hola!Me alegro que te haya gustado mi fanfics. Lamentablemente no te voy a poder complacer con eso de que Harry de Príncipe, es mas, casi no va a salir en este fanfics ^^'. Y Bueno, mi querida Dan, no se es que no lees quienes son los autores de los fanfics que lees, o si es que no lees los nombres de los reviews que te llegan -_- . Yo tengo leyendo tu fanfics, y dejándote reviews desde Amor en Tiempos de Guerra, mija. Ay, pero que muchacha. Espero que me sigas dejando reviews, y que te guste este capitulo. ¡Bye!  
  
ginny-montero: Tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos, aunque este, este cortito... -_- Y me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, sigue dejándome reviews. ¡Bye!  
  
Igni: Hola, me alegro que te haya gustado. Y nunca eh hecho una obra, y nunca la are, me pongo muy nerviosa. Bueno, sigue dejandome reviews, por favor. ¡Bye!  
  
Bueno, eso son todos. ¡Bye! Y ¡dejen Reviews! 


	3. La Bella Durmiente III

La Bella Durmiente  
  
Cap. 3  
El punto débil  
  
Eso no te importa, Weasley –dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras -. Pero aun así, te lo diré. Soy el príncipe de esta obra. Así que Weasley tienes que sentirte afortunada...  
  
¿Afortunada por que un maldito idiota que no se puede defender solo va hacer el que me tenga que besar en esta obra? –dijo Ginny, frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, tienes que admitir que yo –dijo Malfoy señalándose – soy uno de los chicos mas guapos de Hogwarts ¿O me lo vas a negar?  
  
¡Vaya que eres presumido, Malfoy! –exclamo Ginny -. ¿Y que hace cara de buldog Parkinson aquí?  
  
¡Mira, comadreja...! –comenzó a reclamar Parkinson, pero no pudo terminar por que los chicos que faltaban por llegar, fueron entrando al aula.  
  
¿Que hacen estos dos aquí? –pregunto Shelby, poniéndose al lado de Ginny  
  
¡Silencio, por favor! –exclamo la profesora para que le pusieran atención -. Se estarán preguntando que hacen el joven Malfoy y la Señorita Parkinson aquí. Pues bien, se los explicare: Están cumpliendo un castigo, por algo que hicieron...  
  
Pero, profesora –interrumpió Hermione -. Participar en esta obra no es un castigo, sino un honor...  
  
Pues para estos jóvenes participar en una obra Muggle, es lo peor que les puede pasar –dijo la profesora  
  
Si, profesora –dijo Ernie Macmillan -. Pero, en los que vinieron a hacer las audiciones ¿No había uno que actuaran mejor que Malfoy y Parkinson?  
  
Aunque no lo crea, Macmillan, elegir a estos dos chicos como actores no fue un error –dijo la profesora -. Y en todo caso, la que dice quien va o no va a participar en la obra soy yo, y elegí al señor Malfoy y a la señorita Parkinson. Y una ultima cosa; Como condición para que participaran en la obra, pidieron nuestro silencio. Así que, les ruego que no se lo digan a nadie, o de otro modo, serán expulsados de la obra.  
  
Profesora –dijo Shelby -. Como quiera se van a dar cuenta, cuando vean la obra.  
  
Nosotros haremos que no sea así, señorita Hawkins –dijo la profesora  
  
La verdad que la profesora tenia razón cuando dijo que Malfoy y Parkinson actuaban bien. Decían las cosas como si en verdad las sintieran, no parecían actuadas. Parecía como si ya se hubieran aprendido los diálogos de memoria, pues casi no se equivocaban. Cosa, que en verdad, sorprendió mucho a Ginny: Nunca se hubiera imaginado a esos dos actuando.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Al día siguiente, Dumblendore explico a los otros estudiantes por que no había dicho quienes eran el príncipe y el hada malvada, por lo tanto, los actores de la obra, eran cuestionado constantemente, para que les dijeran quienes eran.  
  
¡Por favor! –suplico Ron, una vez más. Había estado días tras Hermione y Ginny, para que le dijeran quienes eran los actores.  
  
No, Ron –dijo Ginny, una vez mas -. Ya te dije que ¡No lo puedo decir!  
  
Aunque sea una pequeña pista –suplico Ron  
  
¡No! –obtuvo como respuesta por parte de Ginny  
  
Se abrió el retrato de la Dama Gorda, dándole paso a Hermione, que venia con una pila de libros. Al llegar donde se encontraban Ginny, Ron y Harry, dejo todos los libros en la mesa, y se recostó en un sillón.  
  
Hermione... - la llamo Ron No –contesto Hermione  
  
¿Que no que? –pregunto Ron  
  
Que no te voy a decir quien es el príncipe... Y él...  
  
Tampoco te diré quien es el hada malvada –dijo Hermione, cogiendo un libro -. Y por favor, te pediré que ya no me lo preguntes mas –concluyo, abriendo el libro, y poniéndose a leer  
  
¡Genial! –exclamo Ron, cruzándose de brazos, resignado  
  
Ginny, que hasta el momento, estaba leyendo un libro de pociones porque tendría un examen en dos días, pero la clase parecía que le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro. Cerro el libro con fuerza, y se levanto de su asiento.  
  
Iré a pasear por los terrenos –dijo Ginny, y sin mas, se fue.  
  
Se dirigió al lago. Era algo relajante caminar a la orilla de este. Camino un buen rato por el lago, y luego se dirigió a un árbol, sentándose y recostándose en el árbol.  
  
Pero miren quien esta aquí –dijo una voz  
  
Ginny se volteo, pero no había nadie.  
  
Aquí arriba, pobretona.  
  
Ginny, miro hacia arriba, y vio a un Malfoy, recostado en una rama del árbol, muy campante, y con una sonrisa sarcástica.  
  
Vaya, vaya, parece que a la pequeña Weasley le falta orientación  
  
Deja de joder, Malfoy –dijo Ginny, vagamente -. No estoy de humor  
  
Oh, la pequeña princesita esta malhumorada –dijo Malfoy, bajando del árbol muy hábilmente -. Eso no se vera bien en una princesa, Weasley.  
  
¿Siempre eres tan molesto? –pregunto Ginny  
  
Mm. La verdad solo cuando quiero –contesto Malfoy -. Y como puedes ver, en este momento quiero molestar... Te.  
  
¿Por que? –pregunto Ginny  
  
¿Por que lo quieres saber? –pregunto Malfoy  
  
¿Por que contestas una pregunta con otra pregunta? –pregunto Ginny  
  
Se quedaron un momento viéndose a los ojos, queriendo ver mas allá de sus ojos.  
  
¿Dónde aprendiste a actuar así? –pregunto Ginny, sin perder el contacto visual.  
  
¿Por que lo quieres saber? –pregunto Malfoy  
  
Curiosidad  
  
Eres demasiado curiosa, comadreja  
  
Solo fue una pregunta –dijo Ginny  
  
Mm... Bueno, no tengo por que contestarla...  
  
Bueno, tampoco estas obligado a contestármela  
  
Obvio que no, una Weasley no me puede obligar a hacer nada –dijo Malfoy -. Nadie me puede obligar a hacer nada, yo hago lo que hago por mi cuenta.  
  
Si haces todo lo que haces por tu cuenta –dijo Ginny - ¿Por qué estas en la obra?  
  
Por que era eso o ayudar a filch por un mes a limpiar todo... A lo muggle  
  
Pero ¿Qué hicieron tú y cara de buldog Parkinson?  
  
Pansy, no sé lo que hizo, ni me interesa tampoco, y en cuanto a lo que hice yo, no te interesa en lo mas mínimo.  
  
Eres muy cerrado  
  
No tengo por que contarle mis cosas a una Gryffindor, y para colmo, una pobretona Weasley  
  
¡A sí! Lo olvidaba, estoy hablando con "Todo el mundo gira alrededor de mí, por que tengo dinero y tu no"  
  
Bueno, tú lo dijiste, tengo dinero, tu no.  
  
Pero mi padre esta libre, el tuyo no. El tuyo esta en Azkaban, por que es un maldito mortifago...  
  
De repente la mirada de Malfoy oscureció, y sus ojos se pusieron mas fríos que de costumbre. Malfoy agarro a Ginny por la muñeca, apretándola con fuerza.  
  
No, escúchame bien, Weasley ¡No hables de mi padre! –dijo Malfoy con tanta furia, que Ginny se asusto, pero luego puso un semblante de valentía, ocultando su miedo.  
  
¿Qué? ¿No te gusta que te digan la verdad? ¿Que tu padre es un maldito mortifago? ¿Eh? ¿¿Eh?? Weasley, cállate –dijo Malfoy sujetándola con mas fuerza  
  
¡No me callo! ¡Tu padre es un mortifago, que mato a mucha gente inocente y que ahora esta pagando por sus delitos!  
  
Cállate, Weasley –dijo Malfoy, apretándola con tanta fuerza que Ginny penso que le había fracturado la muñeca -. Cállate, por que sino...  
  
Sino ¿que? ¿Me vas a pegar? –pregunto Ginny -. ¿Le pegarías a una mujer, Malfoy? ¡Oh, claro! Un Malfoy es capaz de todo ¿No?  
  
Mira, Weasley –dijo Malfoy, soltándola y lanzándola al piso -. Vete de mi vista, por que si no, puedo hacer un disparate. ¡Vete! ¡No te quiero ver!  
  
Créeme Malfoy –dijo Ginny, sobándose la muñeca que Malfoy le había agarrado -, que yo tampoco te quiero volver a ver.  
  
Ginny se fue con paso rápido hacia el castillo. Se dirigió a su sala común, y subió como un rayo a su habitación.  
  
Se tumbo en la cama a llorar. Ni siquiera sabia por que estaba llorando, pero sabia que necesitaba llorar.  
  
Ginny –la llamo suavemente Shelby, entrando a la habitación -. Ginny... sé que no estas durmiendo, pero si no quieres hablar, no te obligare. Pero sabes que siempre estaré aquí –diciendo esto, salió de la habitación.  
  
Ginny se sentó en la cama, aun llorando silenciosamente, y se miro la muñeca que aun le dolía, y estaba roja. Se paso la mano suavemente, y decidió que debía ir a la enfermería para que Madanme Pronfey se la revisara. Iría por la mañana. Se recostó nuevamente en la almohada, y después de un largo rato, se quedo dormida.  
  
~ * ~  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Ginny se levanto mas temprano de lo normal. Se dio una ducha, se cambio, y se dirigió a la enfermería para que le vieran la muñeca.  
  
Madanme Pronfey le puso una pomada, y le coloco algunos vendajes, y dijo que en menos de una semana, su muñeca estaría bien.  
  
Se encamino al Gran Comedor, y se sentó junto a Shelby, que ya estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
¿Dónde estabas? –pregunto Shelby  
  
En la enfermería –contesto Ginny  
  
¿Por?  
  
Me lastime la muñeca –contesto Ginny -. Nada grave.  
  
Ginny –dijo Shelby poniéndose seria -. Te oí sollozar anoche, ¿Qué te paso?  
  
¿Eh? Nada –contesto Ginny, mirando por instinto a la mesa de Slytherin, donde se cruzo por unos segundos, con una mirada gris.  
  
No me mientas –dijo Shelby -, no sirves para eso. Bueno... Si no me quieres contar, no me lo cuentes, pero tarde o temprano, terminaras contándome todo. Te conozco. Y desayuna rápido, toca pociones, no querrás llegar tarde.  
  
Ginny desayuno lo más rápido que pudo para no llegar tarde a pociones. Al salir del Gran Comedor, se encontró con Malfoy, el cual le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio. Se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo a pociones, y gracias a Dios, no llego tarde.  
  
Buenos días –dijo el profesor Snape al entrar a clases -. Hoy estudiaremos...  
  
Pero Ginny ya no escucho más. Se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Se preguntaba por que Malfoy se había puesto así, su padre era un mortifago, ¿no? Aunque claro esta que a nadie le gusta que hablen así de su padre, sea lo que sea este. Pero algo en sus ojos le decía que no era por que ella le había echado en cara lo que era su padre, algo en sus ojos le hacían pensar que el se había puesto así por...  
  
¡¡Señorita Weasley!! –bramo el profesor Snape -. ¿Quién se cree usted para no poner atención en mi clase? ¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor!  
  
Pero...  
  
¡Y esta castigada! ¡Venga a mi despacho, a las nueve de la noche! ¡Ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después! ¿Entendido?  
  
Entendido, profesor –dijo Ginny apretando los dientes.  
  
Bien, pueden salir –dijo el profesor. Ginny se paro de su asiento, y salió junto con Shelby del aula.  
  
¡Ese Snape! –dijo Shelby -. ¡Mira que quitarle puntos a Gryffindor...!  
  
Shelby, ¿No se supone que tengo que ser yo la que me ponga furiosa? –pregunto Ginny  
  
Si, pero tu tienes cosas más importantes en las que pensar así que... Yo me pongo furiosa por ti ^-~  
  
No tienes remedio –dijo Ginny, negando con la cabeza  
  
¡Oye, Ginny! –la llamo Harry, el cual estaba a un par de metros de ellas  
  
¿Que pasa, Harry? –pregunto Ginny, acercándosele  
  
¿Puedo hablar contigo? –pregunto  
  
Claro.  
  
¿A solas? –agrego Harry, mirando a Shelby  
  
¡Oh, sí! –dijo Shelby -. Te espero en la sala común,  
  
Gin –dijo yéndose  
  
Ven, Ginny, no quiero que nadie nos oiga –dijo, jalándola hacia una aula vacía.  
  
¿Que pasa? –pregunto Ginny, una vez dentro  
  
Ginny, yo...  
  
Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Aquí esta el ansiado capitulo tres, y como pueden ver esta un poco más largo ^-^ Ya vieron que el hada malvada si era Parkinson, es que ¿A quien otra le vendría mejor ese papel, que a Parkinson? ^^ Espero de verdad que le haya gustado este capitulo, por que lo que es a mí me encanto. Y la verdad que me sorprendió al ver todos los reviews que me llegaron @_@ ¡¡Gracias!!. Y por cierto; Espero que se pasen por mi otro fanfics "Digo te odio, miento... Te amo", que obviamente, es de Draco y Ginny (me fascina esa pareja)  
  
Ahora, a contestar los reviews:  
  
Launigsiae: Me alegra no haberte decepcionado ^___^ Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Sigue dejando reviews, ¡Bye!  
  
amelie_04: Si, la bella durmiente es muy buena, y me alegro que te haya gustado. Por favor, sigue dejando reviews. ¡Bye!  
  
Amarie, magical elf: Bueno, este esta mas largo, ¿Te gusto? Espero que si. Sigue dejando reviews. ¡Bye!  
  
luciana: Bueno, Lucy, no te digo que el bombon de Draco es Malfoy, aunque, como ya te diste cuanta, si es el ^o^ Y al parecer tu hipótesis te salio bien, es Pansy ^^ Espero que te haya gustado. Y sigue dejando reviews, please.  
  
eri mond licht: ¡Hola, eri! Bue... Ya lo continue y ya puedes leer mas ^^ Y mira, ya ves por que Dumblendore no dijo nada en el Gran Comedor, no era por que eran ricos, bla, bla, bla etc. Eso fue lo que dijo Combs. Y bueno, no actualice en dos dias, pero actualice por lo menos ¿no? ^^U Y no te preocupes, con un solo reviews, en cadacapitulo me basta. Bye  
  
Thuringwethil: Bueno, aquí esta, mas largo el cap. Y o_O, ¡Vaya! ¿Te sabes hasta los guiones? En serio que eres aficionada a la Bella Durmiente. Y no te preocupes, Draco no se va a poner disque el mas bueno del mundo, la verdad no me gustan mucho los fics en el que a Draco lo ponen como un santo, por que la verdad, Draco es malo, y si no me creen, que se lean el libro una vez mas ¿no? XDDD Bueno, bye y sigue dejando reviews...  
  
Dan_07: ¡Hola! Bua... Lamento si fui un poco agresiva, pero es que soy así. Por otro lado, decidi poner a Harry como un personaje importante XD Aunque no terminara con Ginny, por que sinceramente, ODIO esa pareja. Espero que te haya gustado este, y el capitulo anterior. Y por cierto... ¿Por que te cambiaste de nick? Solo curiosidad, bueno ¡Bye!  
  
Mirelle: Bueno, mira ya, se pusieron mas interesantes :p Me alegro que te haya gustado, y que me digas que esta bien escrito. Bueno, sigue dejando reviews, ¡Bye!  
  
gin_ynia: ¡¡Acertaste!! Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado, y espero que te guste este tambien y que me dejes un lindo reviews, Bye  
  
Arabella-G-Potter-Black: ¡Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado mi fics, sigue dejando reviews, plz, ¡Nos leemos! hermiginny13: ¡Hola! ¡Aquí esta el capitulo! Bueno, como ya te habia dicho, me alegro mucho, mucho, mucho que hayas continuado tu fics, esta muuuy bueno. Sigue dejandome reviews, porfis. Bye!  
  
Lil Sonis: ¡Hola! Gracias por haberme dejado un reviews, me alegro que te haya gustado, y totalmente de acuerdo, Malfoy esta como quiere. Bueno, ya sabes, dejame reviews, pliz. Bye!  
  
amsp14: ¿En serio crees que mi narrativa es muy buena? ¡Gracias! Me alegro que te gustara, y espero que sigas dejando reviews, Bueno, bye!  
  
Kiara: ¡Hey! Calma, calma, ya estoy aquí, con el otro capitulo, el cual espero que te haya gustado tanto como a mi ^^ Sigue dejando reviews, please, Bueno, bye  
  
Fabisa: Me alegra muchisimo que te guste mi fics. Espero que sean los que tu esperaban que sean los otros actores ^-^ Aunque no dudo que sea asi... Y los Draco y Ginny tb son mis favs, es que hacen una pareja taaaaan linda. Bueno, bye, y espero que me sigas leyendo. Bye!  
  
Laura Melissa: ¡Dímelo, Laura! ¿Como ta to? Y mira aquí, me puse a escribir un fanfics, es que cuando la inspiracion llama, hay que dejarla pasar. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y que actualices tus fics. Y, por cierto, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo: ¡¡Que vivan los tigres!! Es que, hay que admitirlo, ¡Somos los mejores! ^-^ Bueno, bye, sigue dejandome reviews, Nos chequeamos  
  
Ale-DM: Me alegro que te haya gustado mi fics, y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y que me dejes un reviews, Bye!  
  
ginny-montero: ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por las porras! Me animaron muchisimo. Y... por cierto: Acuerdate que antes de hacer cualquier huelga de hambre comerte un buen plato de comida, preferiblemente pizza. Y espero que me dejes un reviews, en este capi, tb. Bueno, bye!  
  
yane: Me encanta que te encante mi fics. Espero que me sigas dejndo reviews, Bye!  
  
ImmatureTeen: ¡Hola, almadelia! Y bueno, aquí esta el cpitulo, y creeme que no perdi mi tiempo leyendo tu fics, me animo mucho para seguier escribiendo ^^ Y por cierto, ¡No tes insultes a ti misma mija! Bueno, bye!!  
  
Pilika-LastHope: ¡Hola!! No te preocupes por no dejarme un reviews, en el prmer capi, dejamelo en este, y la cuanta esta saldada. Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado, Bye!!  
  
arwen_dn: Me encanta que te encante mi fics. Y mira, este esta un poquito mas largo, espero que te haya gustado. Bueno, bye!  
  
Marta Weasley: ¡Hola!! Como ya sabes, ya que te deje un review, me encanto tu historia, esta buenisima. Y me alegro que te haya gustado este fics, y espero me sigas dejando reviews, bueno, bye!  
  
Annafreey: Hola! Te agradezco que me hayas respondido mi pregunta, la verdad que me recomía eso por dentro, pero la verdad es que lo hago así, y como quiera ;_; pero como sea gracias por el reviews, espero que me sigas dejando, bueno, Bye!  
  
Wapka: ¡Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero que te haya gustado, bueno, bye!!  
  
¡Listo! Esto son todos (demasiados) lo reviews, sigan dejando reviews lo que todavia no me han dejado, plz. Bueno, Bye! 


	4. La Bella Durmiente IV

Fingir un beso no es tan fácil  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Yo... Te quería preguntar si...  
  
¿Sí?  
  
¿Vendrirasahogsmaeadeconmigo?  
  
¿Que?  
  
¿Vendrías a Hogsmeade conmigo... En la próxima visita?  
  
Este... Yo... Claro –contesto Ginny, algo insegura  
  
¿En serio?  
  
Sí...  
  
¡No te arrepentirás, Gin, lo prometo! –dijo Harry, emocionado.  
  
Si, bueno –dijo Ginny -. Me tengo que ir a Herbologia, y no quiero llegar tarde, ¡Nos vemos, Harry! –dijo saliendo del aula, y dirigiéndose a los invernaderos.  
  
Ginny camino hacia los invernaderos. La verdad es que no estaba segura si quería ir con Harry a Hogsmeade. Solo le había dicho que si por que... Bueno, era su amigo y no lo quería decepcionar. Sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado a Herbologia. Entro al invernadero y se coloco al lado de Shelby.  
  
¿Que quería Harry? –pregunto Shelby, no bien se había colocado a su lado  
  
Me invito a Hogsmeade –dijo Ginny  
  
¡No!  
  
Sí.  
  
Y le dijiste que sí, ¿No? Digo, siempre habías esperado que Harry te hiciera caso...  
  
Si, Shelby, pero ya Harry no me gusta más.  
  
Entonces le dijiste que no.  
  
Le dije que sí.  
  
¿Por qué? Digo, si ya no te gusta...  
  
Y no me gusta, Shelby. Además solo iremos a Hogsmeade como amigos.  
  
¿Y si Harry no cree lo mismo?  
  
¿Insinúas que Harry me pidió que vallemos a Hogsmeade por que le gusto o algo así?  
  
Mm... Sí.  
  
¡Oh, vamos, Shelby! Para Harry no soy mas que la hermana de su mejor amigo.  
  
Eso puede cambiar.  
  
¿Están atendiendo por ahí, Hawkins y Weasley? –pregunto la profesora Sprout  
  
¡Sí! –respondieron las dos, inmediatamente  
  
Bien, bien –dijo la profesora Sprout, continuando con la explicación  
  
Continuamos con esta conversión luego –dijo Shelby a Ginny, por lo bajo -. Se esta poniendo interesante ^-^  
  
¬¬ Estas loca...  
  
Las clases continuaron, y Shelby no había sacado en ningún momento el tema de Harry nuevamente, aunque Ginny sabia que tarde o temprano hablaría sobre ello nuevamente, solo para molesta. Y no se equivocaba...  
  
Bien, Ginny –le dijo, cuando estaban almorzando -. ¿Sabes lo que creo? Que le gustas a Harry  
  
¿Que le gusto a Harry? –pregunto Ginny -. Bueno... Pues yo ande cuatro años atrás de el y no me hacía el mas mínimo caso, creo que se dio cuenta un poco tarde de que yo existía, ¿no?  
  
¡Oh, vamos, Ginny! –exclamo Shelby -. ¿En verdad no te gusta ni un poquito, así, chiquito? –pregunto, juntando sus dedos.  
  
¡No, Shelby! –contesto Ginny, con exasperación -. Y además ¿Por qué tan interesada en saber si me gusta Harry sí o no? ¬¬  
  
Porque... Me gusta molestar ^-^  
  
¬¬ ¡Niña necia! –exclamo Ginny -. No tienes remedio... Bueno, ¿Tenemos ensayo hoy?  
  
Eh... Si, cinco de la tarde, aula de Estudios Muggles –informo Shelby  
  
Mm... Aun faltan un par de horas...  
  
Tres horas, exactamente para el ensayo, pero, lamentablemente, no tenemos tres horas para llegar a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, así que come rápido  
  
Tras la comida, Shelby y Ginny se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
Espero que Hagrid no ponga ningún animal extraño el día de hoy –dijo Shelby  
  
O por lo menos ningún animal que nos pueda hacer daño –dijo Ginny  
  
Aunque conociendo a Hagrid lo dudo.  
  
¡Ah!  
  
¿Que pasa, Gin?  
  
¡Olvide mi libro en la Sala Común! Tengo que ir a buscarlo  
  
Te acompaño –se ofreció Shelby  
  
No, espérame en la cabaña de Hagrid, enseguida vuelvo –dijo Ginny, saliendo corriendo hacia la Sala Común.  
  
Al llegar, dijo la contraseña, y subió rápido la escaleras de caracol, que conducían a las habitaciones de chicas.  
  
¿Dónde estará este libro? –se preguntaba Ginny, poniendo la habitación de cabeza -. ¡Ah! ¡Aquí esta! –antes de salir le dio un vistazo a su habitación, que tenia todo regado -. Bueno... ¡Después lo arreglo! –dijo bajando corriendo las escaleras  
  
¡Voy a llegar tardisimo! –dijo Ginny para si.  
  
Al doblar una esquina, choco con alguien, cayendo los dos al suelo.  
  
¡Ay, lo siento! –se disculpo Ginny -. Ah, eres tu –agrego al ver con quien había chocado  
  
¡Deberías fijarte por donde vas, estúpida! –exclamo Malfoy con inmenso odio -. ¿Que diablos hacías corriendo por los pasillos, como una loca? Aunque claro, no te falta mucho para llegar a ser una loca completa, y si es que todavía no lo eres  
  
Ya dije que lo sentía, Malfoy –dijo Ginny, con el mismo odio -. No tienes por que insultarme.  
  
Insulto a quien se me pegue mi regalada gana, pobretona –dijo Malfoy con desprecio  
  
¡Eres un idiota! –exclamo Ginny -. Y con permiso, me voy a mi clase, por que no voy a permitir que les quiten puntos a mi casa por un tremendo idiota como tu.  
  
¡Ah! –exclamo Malfoy -. ¡10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por insultar a un prefecto, Weasley! Y te recomiendo que cuides mejor lo que dices, Weasley. No sabes como me voy a divertir quitándote puntos  
  
¡Demonios! A Ginny se le había olvidado por completo que Malfoy era prefecto ¡Genial! Ahora si que le iba a hacer la vida totalmente imposible.  
  
¡Muy bien! ¡Quítame puntos! –exclamo Ginny, enojada -. Es lo único que puedes hacer ¿Verdad? Mm... Tal vez, por eso me gusta hacerlo mucho ¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por que tu me pediste que te los quitara, Weasley! –dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona  
  
Deja que se lo diga a Ron –murmuro Ginny para sí, pero Malfoy escucho  
  
¡Claro! La pequeña Weasley no se puede defender sola. Tiene que ir con su hermano el estúpido para que la defienda...  
  
¿Sabes que? ¡Me voy! Mi tiempo es demasiado valioso para desperdiciarlo contigo.  
  
¿Los Weasley tienen algo valioso?  
  
Si. Pero no me molestare en explicártelo, ya que tienes tan poco cerebro que no entenderías.  
  
¡Oh, vamos, Weasley! Di las cosas bien, no me lo explicas por que la que no tiene cerebro eres tu y no sabrías como hacerlo, y en le caso de que me lo explicaras, yo no lo oiría.  
  
Ginny se cruzo de brazos negando con la cabeza. No tienes remedio  
  
No espero a que le contestara y se fue a Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas. Llegaba increíblemente tarde ¡Y todo por culpa del idiota de Malfoy!  
  
Al llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid, habían una especie de babosa gigante.  
  
¡Tienes mucha suerte, Ginny! –exclamo Shelby, al verla -. Hagrid no se dio cuenta de que faltabas. ¿Por que llegaste tan tarde?  
  
Malfoy –contesto Ginny exasperada- ¡Es increíble...! - iba diciendo cuando Shelby la interrumpió.  
  
¡Increíblemente apuesto! –exclamo Shelby con una sonrisa.  
  
La hora de los ensayos llego y Malfoy llego con Parkinson a la sala de estudios muggles, la profesora le había dicho a Ginny que tenían que practicar la escena del beso. Esto no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo a Ginny ¿tener que besarse con Malfoy? No estaba preparada para eso, lo más probable es que vomitara  
  
Espero que te hayas cepillado los dientes, Malfoy- le dijo Ginny cuando este se acerco- Porque no me gustaría tener que probar comida vieja de tu boca. No te preocupes, Weasley – le dijo en tono burlón- Al contrario de ti, yo si soy aseado.  
  
Ginny no le contesto nada porque la profesora empezó a hablar en ese preciso momento.  
  
Weasley, acuéstate en esta cama por favor –dijo la profesora a Ginny -. Recuerda que tienes que hacerte la dormida, o sea que no puedes moverte. No se preocupe profesora –dijo Ginny -. Pero no prometo que no voy a vomitar cuando Malfoy toque mis labios  
  
La profesora ignoro este ultimo comentario  
  
Malfoy, tu tienes que entrar por esta puerta –dijo la profesora -. Tienes que aparentar que esta algo agitado. Recuerda que supuestamente vienes de una pelea con la bruja malvada.  
  
Profesora ¿No podría poner un holograma o algo así para no besar a la Weasley? –pregunto Malfoy esperanzado  
  
Chicos, sé que no se quieren besar –dijo la profesora -, pero háganlo por la obra, por favor. ¡Pero, profesora...!  
  
¡Sin peros! Malfoy, ve atrás del escenario para que entres por esa puerta. Ginny tu acuéstate en esta cama ¡Y no te muevas!  
  
Si, profesora –dijeron ambos al unísono  
  
Ginny se acosto en la cama y cerro los ojos. Esta algo nerviosa. Los segundos le parecieron horas esperando a que a Malfoy la besara para salir de ese martirio. Espero y espero, hasta que sintió unos pasos. Estaba muy nerviosa. Entre abrió los ojos, y vio a Malfoy parado al lado de la cama, algo indeciso.  
  
¡Malfoy, bésala ya! –exclamo la profesora  
  
Si, si –dijo Malfoy  
  
Se estaba acercando mas y más. Malfoy rozo sus labios con los de ella, y sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. Se separaron rápidamente, y Ginny puso cara de asco, aunque no lo sintiera.  
  
¡No, no, no! –exclamo la profesora -. ¡Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, y esta vez que se vea mas real! ¿Quieren?  
  
¡Profesora! ¿Por que no dejamos esto para la obra? –preguntaron Ginny y Malfoy al unísono.  
  
¡Por que si lo están haciendo tan mal aquí! ¿Que puedo yo esperar en la obra? ¡Vamos, de nuevo!  
  
Ginny y Malfoy pusieron cara de resignación, y se pusieron en posición para besarse nuevamente.  
  
Repitieron la escena del beso muchas veces, por que según la profesora no se veían "natural" Apenas y se tocaban los labios en cada beso y Ginny no podía evitar fruncir el entrecejo cada vez que Malfoy se acercaba.  
  
¡No, no y no! ¡Esto es un desastre! –exclamo la profesora, exasperada -. ¿¿Es que no pueden fingir un simple beso?? ¿¿¿Fingirlo???  
  
Profesora, no es por nada, pero si usted tuviera que besarse con la hermana de su peor enemigo, estaría en la misma –dijo Malfoy  
  
Quiso decir con el hermano, y si seria un trabajo lo haría por lo menos bien. No le veo el problema ¡Usted actúa muy bien, Malfoy! ¿Cómo que no puede fingir un beso?  
  
¡Oh, por Dios! –exclamo Shelby, llorando -. ¡¡Tal vez a Malfoy no le gustan las chicas!!  
  
Ginny miro a Shelby sorprendida, y un segundo después Malfoy la estaba besando.  
  
Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Aquí se acaba el ansiado capitulo tres. Lamento la tardanza, lo que pasa es que mi hermana loca (Perla Mery, la escritora de "Sentimientos Confusos") estaba "inspirada" (Pero no escribía casi nada) y no me dejaba usar la pc. Así que ya saben, reclamos y quejas de la tardanza a Perla Mery.  
  
Y gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron, la verdad que me hacen muy feliz.  
  
Gracias a: ImmatureTeen, Pilika-LastHope, Mariana, The Fallen Angel, eri mond licht, Lil Sonis, Fabisa, Kiara, hermiginny13, Igni, Azazel_Black (actualiza tu fics), Mirelle, Taeko, Arabella-G-Potter-Black, Wapka (tu tambien actualiza), Tonks moonlight, amsp14, Launigsiae.  
  
Muy bien, ¡¡¡espero que sigan dejando reviews!!! Y los que no lo han hecho, solo tienen que darle a "go" ¿tan difícil es?  
  
¡¡¡Bye!!! 


	5. La Bella Durmiente V

El Chismografo  
  
Ginny se sorprendió mucho por la reacción de Malfoy. Y no fue la única. Todos en la sala se quedaron estupefactos con la reacción de Malfoy. Ginny tardo unos segundos en recobrarse.  
  
¿Pero que estas haciendo? –pregunto Ginny, escandalizada -. ¿Esta loco?  
  
No –respondió Malfoy, tranquilamente -. Solo estaba demostrándole a esta –señalo a Shelby – que no soy homosexual y que si me gustan las chicas.  
  
¿Y no encontraste otra manera de "demostrar tu hombría"? – pregunto Ginny  
  
¡Bueno, bueno! –exclamo la profesora, animada -. Tampoco se van a poner a pelear. Malfoy ¡Ese es el beso que le tendrías que dar a Ginny en los ensayos ¡Oh, si! Y no se preocupen –agrego al ver la cara de ambos -. Mientras más practiquen, más natural saldrá el beso, y mejor saldrá la obra. Así que, ¡A practicar!  
  
¡Oh, si! –exclamo Ginny -. Espere que yo me ponga a practicar la escena del beso muchas veces con Malfoy. Mire, profesora, cuando estemos en la obra, yo voy a estar supuestamente dormida, asi que solo será un rose de labios  
  
Weasley –dijo la profesora, dulcemente -. Cada vez que Malfoy se te acerca, haces una mueca, y yo no puedo permitir eso. Además, en el final de la obra, me gustaría que se den un apasionado beso, que se vea que se quieren...  
  
¡Pero no nos queremos! –exclamo Malfoy  
  
¡Pues en el escenario espero que parezca que SI se quieren!  
  
Pues espérelo sentada –murmuro Ginny  
  
¿Que dijo, Weasley?  
  
¡Nada, profesora! –exclamo Ginny  
  
Muy bien. Creo que será mejor que se vayan –dijo la profesora amargamente -. Este ensayo fue un completo desastre. Y ustedes dos ¡Espero que practiquen el beso!  
  
¡Un beso no se puede practicar! –exclamo Ginny  
  
¡Pues entonces no se como le harán, pero espero que en le próximo ensayo su beso salga mas real! Ginny salió algo indignada del aula de estudios muggles, y se dirigió junto con Shelby a su habitación.  
  
Debe haber sido una experiencia hermosa besarse con Draco Malfoy –dijo Shelby, acostándose en su cama -. Según encuestas Malfoy es el que mejor besa de todo Hogwarts.  
  
¿Haces encuestas para saber quien besa mejor? –pregunto Ginny, algo asombrada, pero no sabia de que se sorprendía conociendo a Shelby.  
  
Yo no las hago –dijo Shelby -. Las hacen Parvati y Lavender. ¿No sabes que ellas dos van a fundar una especie de diario o algo así?  
  
¿Un diario? –pregunto Ginny  
  
Sí. Dicen que lo publicaran el lunes que viene –informo Shelby -. Se llamara El Chismografo de Hogwarts. ¡Todos los chismes de Hogwarts publicados en papel! Según informes, tiene una persona en cada casa, para informarse de los chismes de cada casa ¡Inclusive de Slytherin!  
  
¿Y dices que las fundadoras son Lavender y Parvati? –pregunto Ginny  
  
Sí. Dicen que en Hogwarts debe haber un diario que informe a los estudiantes de todas las cosas importantes.  
  
Yo no le veo lo importante en leer un diario que solo tiene chismes, que lo mas seguro es que son inventados.  
  
No estés tan segura, Ginny –dijo Shelby  
  
Mejor cambiemos de tema ¿Sí? –dijo Ginny -. ¿Cuándo es el próximo ensayo?  
  
Martes –dijo Shelby  
  
¿Tan pronto? –se lamento Ginny  
  
¡Vamos, Ginny! ¿Tan malo fue besar a Malfoy? –pregunto Shelby  
  
¡¡Sí!! ¡¡¡Fue horrible!!! –exclamo Ginny  
  
¬¬ Ginny  
  
¡Estas bien! Si te digo la verdad... Me... Me... Gusto –dijo Ginny  
  
¡¡¡Ja!!! ¡Lo sabia! ^-^ –dijo Shelby, sonriente  
  
¡Calla, Shelby! –exclamo Ginny  
  
Si, Hawkins, harías un favor al mundo si cierras esa bocota por lo menos un segundo –dijo Holly Combs, entrando a su habitación  
  
Nadie pidió tu opinión, Combs –dijo Ginny, cortante  
  
Me entere que te besaste con Draco Malfoy –comento Combs, ignorando él ultimo comentario de Ginny -, y que lo separaste como una tonta ¿Es que no sabes que Draco Malfoy es el que mejor besa de todo Hogwarts? ¡Una no puede desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa, Weasley! Vaya que eres tonta. Quisiera yo tener una oportunidad así  
  
¿Por que el sombrero te habrá colocado en Gryffindor? –pregunto Shelby -. Me he hecho esa pregunta un montón de veces.  
  
No es de tu incumbencia –dijo Combs -. Y Weasley, te recomiendo que no vuelvas a desaprovechar una oportunidad para besar a Draco Malfoy, mira que esa no es una oferta que se dan todos los días, y tu siendo la princesa y el príncipe... Muchas querrían estar en tu lugar –dijo Combs, saliendo de cuarto.  
  
Y yo soy una de esas ^^ –dijo Shelby  
  
Shelby, no encuentro nada de especial en besar a Draco Malfoy  
  
¿No dices que te gusto?  
  
Sí, pero... ¡Ay! Es imposible hablar contigo, niña necia  
  
¬¬ Deja de criticarme y vamos a cenar ¿Te parece?  
  
~ * ~  
  
Shelby no paraba de molestar a Ginny por lo que paso en el ensayo, cosa que a Ginny la exasperaba. Estaba a punto de tirarle un hechizo a Shelby para callarla.  
  
Pero el que de verdad la fastidiaba era Ron, ya que el muy metido había oído una de las "conversaciones" de Ginny y Shelby, en la que esta ultima había mencionado que un tipo la había besado  
  
«¿Por qué mi hermano será tan celoso?» Se había preguntado Ginny, una vez que Ron la había acorralado a hacerle un interrogatorio.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Ginny se dirigía al lago. A algún lugar tenia que ir para librarse de Ron y Shelby ¡Cuanto molestaban esos dos!  
  
Ginny vio la sombra de alguien sentada en el lago. Se acerco un poco para ver quien era. Era Malfoy. Se devolvió para irse a otro lado. Bastante tenia con verlo siempre en los ensayos.  
  
Vaya, vaya, miren quien esta aquí ¡La pobretona Weasley! ¿Qué? ¿Por que no vienes? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? –pregunto Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona. Esto era lo que le faltaba.  
  
¡No te tengo miedo! –dijo Ginny acercándose -. Si no vengo es por que ya tengo mas que suficiente con verte en los ensayos, no por que te tenga miedo. Y además ¿No que no me querías ver? Bueno, por lo menos eso es lo que yo recuerdo que tu me dijiste...  
  
Eso te dije por que tu me provocaste, y te aseguro que si me vuelves a provocar te arrepentirás toda tu vida –dijo Malfoy fríamente  
  
¡Uy! ¡Que miedo tengo! –dijo Ginny sarcásticamente  
  
¡Uy! ¡Mas té vale! ¿O quieres otro beso? –dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Ginny, la cual retrocedió.  
  
¿Besarías a una Weasley... Otra vez?  
  
Cómo ya lo hice una vez ¿Qué problema con que la haga dos?  
  
No te atreverías –dijo Ginny desafíente  
  
¿Quieres que te demuestre que si me atrevería? –pregunto Malfoy, agarrándola por la cintura y acercando sus labios a los de Ginny, rozándolos. No te atreverías –repitió Ginny en un susurro  
  
Como respuesta Malfoy la acerco mas a su cuerpo y la beso en los labios.  
  
Ginny no le respondió el beso, pero tampoco lo aparto.  
  
¿Ves que si me atreví? –pregunto Malfoy separándose de ella -. Nunca dudes nada de un Malfoy, Weasley.  
  
Y sin mas, se fue sin siquiera voltearse a mirarla.  
  
Que raro es Malfoy –dijo Ginny para sí.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Ese sábado había una visita a Hogsmeade. Ginny no pensaba ir. Había un examen de pociones el lunes, y la verdad que ella era un completo desastre en esa materia y pensaba quedarse estudiando en la biblioteca.  
  
¿No piensas ir a Hogsmeade? –pregunto Shelby, sentándose en la mesa de Ginny  
  
No. Prefiero quedarme estudiando.  
  
¡Pero bueno! Cómo que Hermione a tenido mucha influencia en ti ¿no? –dijo Shelby -. Y por si lo habías olvidado, señorita, tienes una cita con Harry.  
  
Ginny había olvidado completamente que le había prometido a Harry que iría a Hogsmeade con él.  
  
¡Oh, no! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!  
  
Lo supuse –murmuro Shelby  
  
Oye Shelby ¿Sabes donde esta Harry?  
  
Creo que ya se fue a Hogsmeade  
  
¿Tu iras?  
  
Obvio. No pienso quedarme aquí haciendo nada  
  
¿Le puedes decir a Harry que lo siento pero que no voy a poder ir? ¡Por favor! –exclamo Ginny  
  
Bueno, se lo diré –dijo Shelby  
  
¡Gracias! Eres la mejor –dijo Ginny sonriendo -. Y ahora déjame estudiar ¿sí?  
  
La ayudo y mira como me trata –murmuro Shelby saliendo de la biblioteca  
  
Ginny soltó una risita e intento concentrarse en el libro de pociones, cosa que no pudo conseguir. Por mas que intentaba la clase no se le metía en la cabeza.  
  
¡Ay! –exclamo Ginny exasperada, cerrado con fuerza el libro -. ¿Por que pociones tienes que ser TAN complicada?  
  
Para los pobretones como tu, Weasley, todo es complicado –dijo Draco Malfoy, parándose frente a ella -. Y como veo ya no utilizaras más el libro, así que dámelo –dijo autoritariamente  
  
¿Y si no quiero dartelo? –pregunto Ginny, agarrando el libro con fuerza  
  
Te lo quito  
  
Ya quiero ver como harás eso  
  
Muy fácil –dijo Malfoy, acercándose  
  
¿Cómo? A ver  
  
Así –dijo haciéndole cosquillas en él estomago. Ginny comenzó a reírse y soltó el libro.  
  
¿Ves que fácil? –dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa triunfante  
  
Eres un estúpido  
  
Y tu una comadreja, y ahora me voy, no perderé mi valioso tiempo discutiendo contigo  
  
Malfoy cogió el libro y se fue a la mesa mas alejada de Ginny. Ginny lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido y se volvió para irse a su sala común, a hacer absolutamente nada. Ya se había arrepentido de no ir a Hogsmeade  
  
~ * ~  
  
El lunes Ginny se dirigía al Gran Comedor tras un catastrófico examen de pociones, en el que estaba segura no había sacado ni siquiera un uno.  
  
Ginny se metía las cucharadas de comida a la boca con todo pesar.  
  
¡¡¡Ginny!!! –exclamo Shelby sentándose al lado de Ginny horrorizada -. ¡¡¡No podrás creerlo!!!  
  
¿Que? –pregunto Ginny, algo asustada.  
  
Mira –dijo entregándole una especie de Diario  
  
¿Que es esto? –pregunto Ginny  
  
¡El diario de Parvati y Lavender! –exclamo Ginny miro el diario: Efectivamente decía "El Chismografo de Hogwarts"  
  
¡Ah! Así que sacaron el diario ese –dijo Ginny tirando el diario -. No me interesa  
  
¡Oh! Te va interesar –dijo Shelby -. Mira lo que dice aquí  
  
Abrió una pagina del diario donde Ginny vio horrorizada una foto de ella y Malfoy besándose  
  
¿¿¿Pero que es esto??? –pregunto Ginny  
  
Tu y Malfoy besándose en el lago –dijo Shelby Ginny le arrebato el diario a Shelby y comenzó a leerlo  
  
Al parecer una chica le ha robado el corazón a Draco Malfoy. Así como lo oyen, Draco Malfoy, el chico arrogante y sarcástico tiene novia. La chica se llama Virginia Weasley, que, aunque no lo crean ¡Pertenece Gryffindor!  
  
Y es muy posible que no nos creas, pero se les ha visto besarse apasionadamente en el lago, y muy divertidos en la biblioteca.  
  
Se rumora que esos dos tórtolos ya eran novios desde el año pasado pero aun no tenemos pruebas contundentes.  
  
¿¿¿PERO QUE DIABLOS SEGNIFICA ESTO??? –exclamo Malfoy, parándose de la mesa de Slytherin tan furioso que parecía que tenia fuego a su alrededor.  
  
Notas de la autora: ¡¡Hola!! Aquí esta el quinto capitulo, espero que les guste. Para las que me han pedido que ponga algo de Ron y Hermione, creo que en el próximo capitulo pondré algo de ellos, no se preocupen.  
  
Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, ya que tengo unos días libre por las elecciones presidenciales de mi país.  
  
Y gracias a todas las ue me dejan reviews, se los agradezco mucho y espero que sigan dejando reviews, ¡¡¡porfis!!!  
  
¡Bye! 


	6. La Bella Durmiente VI

Declaración  
  
Malfoy miro otra vez el diario que estaba en la mesa de Slytherin. Se acerco hecho furia a la mesa de Gryffindor, mas específicamente donde Lavender Brown  
  
¿¿¿Se puede saber que fue esa tremenda disparatada que escribiste??? –grito Malfoy a Lavender–. ¿¿Es que no tienes nada mas que escribir?? –Malfoy la agarro por la muñeca, Lavender hizo una mueca -. ¿¿¿Cómo diablos crees que yo, Draco Malfoy, Draco MALFOY, saldría con... Con... Eso? –dijo señalando a Ginny  
  
Ginny no entendía por que Malfoy le estaba reclamando a Lavender. Miro el diario, y lo vio: Lavender había escrito él articulo, y las fotos las había tirado nada mas y nada menos que Colin Creevey. Ginny se dijo mentalmente que la próxima vez que viera a Colin lo mataría, de Lavender ya se estaba encargando el otro.  
  
Lo que pasa es que Ginny...–Intento explicarse Lavender  
  
¡Ah, claro! –dijo Malfoy, acercándose a Ginny y llevándola Al lago para que los profesores no escucharan -. ¡¡La pobretona Weasley!! No te culpo por que desees ser mi novia, ¿¿¿PERO TENIAS QUE PUBLICARLO EN ESE MALDITO DIARIO??? ¿¿No tienes suficiente con tu San Potter?? ¡¡Pero no!! ¡¡¡Tienes que venir a donde esa estúpida y decirle que por fin estas saliendo con un hombre de verdad!!! ¿¿¿Y DE QUE DIABLOS TE RIES???  
  
Ginny se había estado riendo en todo el discurso de Malfoy.  
  
¿Tu crees que yo le diría a Lavender que publicara esta mentira? –pregunto Ginny tranquilamente -. ¡Por favor! Ni loca que estuviera. Nunca le diría a Lavender que escribiera que YO salgo con él más estúpidos de los Slytherins y para colmo un Malfoy. Y por si no lo recuerdas todo esto es TU culpa por haberme besado.  
  
Malfoy se quedo por un momento pensativo.  
  
¡De todos modos es TU culpa por andarme provocando! –exclamo Malfoy -. Por que si TU no hubieras dicho que yo no me atrevería a besarte...  
  
Yo no te obligue a hacerlo –dijo Ginny, comenzando a exasperarse -. Si tu quisiste demostrarme tu hombría besándome problema tuyo. Aunque déjame decirte que no demostraste mucho con ese beso.  
  
Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices, Weasley –dijo Draco, suave pero fríamente -, que te puedes arrepentir... Mucho  
  
¿Me estas amenazando?  
  
Tómalo... Como una advertencia –le contesto Malfoy  
  
No me asustas... Malfoy  
  
Mal, muy mal por ti  
  
Dicho esto se dirigió al castillo, dejando a Ginny pensativa.  
  
Pero... ¿Quien se cree este? –se pregunto Ginny. Iba a irse al castillo cuando escucho unas voces... Muy conocidas...  
  
¿... Me tienes que decir, Ron?  
  
Eh... Hermione... Yo...  
  
Anda, dime, ¿No me tienes confianza?  
  
¡No! Digo si...  
  
Hermione río.  
  
Dime, Ron, ¡Mira que no quiero llegar tarde a clases!  
  
Hermione... Yo... Sabes que yo soy un chico... Algo cabeza dura...  
  
¿Algo?  
  
Bueno, esta bien, MUY cabeza dura...  
  
Mejor  
  
Y... La verdad que me ha costado mucho aceptar... Esto...  
  
¿Esto? ¿A que te refieres, Ron?  
  
Bueno... Yo...–Ron tenia la cara más roja que un tomate... La verdad que su cabello y su cara, se confundían.  
  
Anda, dime, Ron, ¡Ni que sea tan grave!  
  
¡No! No es grave... Bueno... Eso depende...  
  
¿Depende de que, Ron? ¿Que es lo que me quieres decir?  
  
Es que... Hermione... Tu... Tu... ¡Tu me gustas mucho!  
  
Hermione se quedo atónita. La verdad que no esperaba esa respuesta.  
  
Yo... Ron, no sé que decirte.  
  
No, no me tienes que decir nada. Sé que me he precipitado mucho, y que no te lo esperabas, pero es lo que yo siento, y se que no sientes lo mismo por mi, pero...  
  
Ron... Ron, dame tiempo, déjame organizar mis sentimientos...  
  
No te preocupes, Hermione. No tienes que sentir lo mismo por mi, pero es lo que yo siento, y creo que deberías saberlo...  
  
Yo... Ron... ¡Dame tiempo! Yo te prometo que te daré una respuesta... Mañana.  
  
Al decir esto Hermione salió corriendo al castillo, y Ginny se tuvo que esconder para que esta no la viera.  
  
¿Por qué? –Ginny escucho decir a Ron -. ¿Por qué tuve que decírselo? ¿¿Por qué no pude mantener mi boca cerrada?  
  
¿Hablando solo, hermanito? –pregunto Ginny, acercándose a Ron.  
  
¡Ginny! ¿Que...? ¿Desde cuando estas aquí?  
  
Acabo de llegar –mintió -, y te encuentro hablado solo. Esa es otra señal por la que enviarte al manicomio, ¡Claro que yo quería enviarte al manicomio desde mucho antes...!  
  
¡Ya, Ginny! Solo me lamentaba, es todo.  
  
¿Qué dijiste y a quien le dijiste?  
  
Le dije que me gustaba a Hermione  
  
¡¿Qué?! –Ginny fingió estar sorprendida -. ¡No te creo!  
  
Si, y me pidió tiempo... Para rechazarme  
  
¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que te va a rechazar?  
  
¡Vamos, Ginny! ¿Quién se podría enamorar de mi?  
  
Hermione  
  
Yo no le gusto.  
  
Tú si le gustas.  
  
¿Cómo sabes?  
  
-- ¡Es mas que notable! –exclamo Ginny -. La verdad que ustedes dos no saben disimular cuanto se quieren!  
  
¿Se nota mucho que... A mí... Me gusta...?  
  
¡¡Obvio!! La única que parecía no darse cuenta era Hermione...  
  
Ginny, ¿Estas totalmente segura?  
  
¡Totalmente! ¡Anda! ¡Ten mas confianza en ti mismo! Ya veras que Hermione si te acepta.  
  
Muchisímas gracias, Ginny, ¡Has sido de gran apoyo!  
  
¡No tienes por que darme las gracias! Bueno, si tienes por que darme las gracias, pero como sea, fue un placer  
  
Ginny se fue al castillo. ¡Ya era hora de que Ron aceptara sus sentimientos por Hermione! Y estaba segura de que Hermione sentía lo mismo... Pero... ¿Por qué ella no le había correspondido? Se lo preguntaría cuando la viera.  
  
Se encontraba sentada en su Sala Común leyendo un interesante libro muggle, llamado El señor de los Anillos, que le había prestado Hermione.  
  
Estaba en una parte muy interesante, cuando sintió que se abría el retrato. Era Hermione, que traía un montaña de libros (cosa que a Ginny no le sorprendía para nada. Intento subir por las escaleras de caracol, pero todos los libros se le cayeron.  
  
Tengo que hablar con ella –murmuro Ginny para sí -. No tardo, Legolas.  
  
Ginny se dirigió donde estaba Hermione recogiendo sus libros.  
  
¿Te ayudo? –pregunto  
  
Te lo agradecería mucho.  
  
Comenzaron a recoger todos los libros de Hermione, para luego subir por las escaleras de caracol y entrara al cuarto de las chicas de sexto.  
  
Muchisímas gracias, Ginny –dijo Hermione, tirándose en su cama  
  
No es nada. Y ¿Para qué tantos libros?  
  
¿Eh? No, para nada en especial. Son unos cuantos libro de pociones, otros de transformaciones, uno que otro de Historia de la magia... Ya sabes, para estudiar un poco.  
  
Bueno, conociéndote no me sorprende –dijo Ginny  
  
Dime, Ginny  
  
¿Que?  
  
Se que me quieres decir algo, dime.  
  
Esa era otra prueba patente de que Hermione era muy inteligente.  
  
' eh... jeje... Si, bueno, lo que pasa es que... Me entere que Ron se te había declarado...  
  
¿Como? –pregunto Hermione, colorada.  
  
Eso no importa. Mira, Herm, yo se que tu sientes lo mismo por mi hermano...  
  
¿Sí?  
  
Todos lo saben... Todos excepto quien lo debería de saber. Hermione, tu sabes que te mueres por mi hermano...  
  
Si, Ginny, pero es que necesito tiempo...  
  
¿Tiempo para que?  
  
¡Para organizar mis sentimientos! Bueno, Ginny, lo que pasa es que... ¿Sabes que yo me sigo carteando con Viktor Krum, cierto?  
  
Cierto.  
  
Y él... En una de esas cartas me pidió que sea su novia...  
  
¿Que? –se sorprendió Ginny -. Y... tu, ¿qué le contestaste?  
  
Bueno, ya sabes, que la distancia, que no podríamos vernos muy a menudo...  
  
¿Y?  
  
¡Se viene a vivir para acá!  
  
¿¿¿Qué??? ¿Y que vas hacer?  
  
¡No se! Yo... Yo quiero a Ron, pero no quiero hacer sufrir a Viktor, ha sido tan amable conmigo...  
  
Bueno, pero quieres a Ron, así que manda al estúpido de Krum al caño y listo  
  
¡No es tan fácil, Ginny! Krum es mi amigo...  
  
Y Ron tambien...  
  
Si, pero... ¿Qué hago? No quiero hacer sufrir a Viktor, pero es que yo quiero a Ron...  
  
¡Hermione, por Dios! Si quieres a Ron y el te quiere a ti, ¿Por que no le correspondes? Ya veras como decirle que no a Viktor...  
  
¡Pero es que no le quiero decir que no a Viktor!  
  
¿Cómo que no?  
  
¡¡No lo quiero hacer sufrir!!  
  
Ah, ¿Y quieres hacer sufrir a Ron?  
  
¡No!  
  
¿Entonces?  
  
¡No se que hacer!  
  
Esto si que se estaba complicando.  
  
Ay, Herm, no se que decirte. Creo que deberías hacerle caso a tu corazón...  
  
Sí, pero ¿Y Viktor?  
  
¡Y Viktor que se vaya al carajo!  
  
Pero es que...  
  
¡Pero es que ya me tienes exasperada! –exclamo Ginny -. Quieres a Ron, no a Viktor, por lo tanto, hazle caso a Ron y manda a Viktor al carajo ¿Te parece razonable?  
  
Si... Ginny, ya decidiré que hacer, por ahora déjame sola, por favor –pidio Hermione.  
  
Ginny nego con la cabeza, y salió del cuarto y se dirijo a su sala común.  
  
Muy bien, ya regrese Legolas –dijo poniéndose a leer.  
  
Al día siguiente, cuando Ginny bajo, vio a Ron y Hermione muy acaramelados en un sillón. Parece que Hermione por fin se había decidido que era mucho mejor hacerle caso a su corazón. Iba a dirigirse al retrato de la dama gorda, cuando escucho que Ron la llamaba.  
  
¡Gin! ¿Puedes venir un momento? –pregunto Ron  
  
¿Que deseas, hermanito?  
  
La ultima vez que nos vimos no pude comentartelo... Es mas, se me habia olvidado por completo. Pero ahora quiero que me expliques esto –dijo Ron sacando un ejemplar del diario de Lavender y Parvati  
  
Eh... ' jeje... Este, yo... ¿Sabes? Se me hace tarde y me tengo que ir, ¡Nos vemos!  
  
¡VIRGINIA WEASLEY, VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!  
  
Muy tarde. Ginny ya estaba entrando al Gran Comedor cuando el dijo la primera palabra.  
  
¿Por que tan agitada? –pregunto Shelby, cuando Ginny se sentó a su lado.  
  
Es que... Ron me ha estado preguntando de lo del diario ese.  
  
¡Hola, chicas! –dijo una voz amable por detrás de ellas. Al voltar vieron a un chico de pelo castaño, que se sentaba al lado de Ginny.  
  
¡Tu! –exclamo Ginny, señalándolo con el dedo acusadoramente  
  
¡Yo! –se burlo  
  
¡Colin Creevey! ¿Quién te creer TU para andarme tirando fotos? –pregunto Ginny enfadada  
  
Eh... Jeje, pues veras, Gin, ¡Me pagaron diez galeones por cada foto! Es una oferta que no se puede rechazar –lo único que conseguía era que Ginny se enojara mas -. ¡Si quieres te doy la mitad del dinero!  
  
¡Pense que eras mi amigo! –exclamo Ginny  
  
Soy tu amigo, el problema es que tambien soy amigo del dinero ¿Entiendes?  
  
¡Lo único que entiendo es que si no te desapareces de mi vista habrá un asesinato!  
  
Jeje... ¡Nos vemos en Historia de la Magia! –exclamo Colin, saliendo como una carretilla del Gran Comedor  
  
Miedoso –dijo Ginny  
  
Creo que te pasaste...  
  
Solo lo hice para meterle miedo. No le voy hacer nada... Pero tendría que considerar esa oferta de diez galeones... ¿Donde estará Colin?  
  
Ay, le pides el dinero a Colin mas tarde. Ahora creo que te interesara esto...  
  
¡Ay no! ¡Otra vez el Chismografo! –exclamo Ginny -. Vamos a ver que disparates dice esta vez...  
  
La verdad que no hay nada que te interese –dijo Shelby, pasando las hojas -. ¡Ah!  
  
¿Qué? ¿Que dice ese estúpido diario?  
  
¡Crabbe y Goyle son homosexuales! –exclamo Shelby, con una sonrisa  
  
¡No te creo! –exclamo Ginny, mirando el diario -. ¡Es cierto! –dijo riendo -. Bueno, no sé que mas me esperaba de esos dos grandotes.  
  
Hey, Gin, mira esto, dice que hay sospechas entre quien pueda ser el príncipe de la obra –dijo Shelby -. Dice que es posible que sea Michael Corner o Justin Finch-Fletchley.  
  
¿Corner se presento a las audiciones de príncipe? –pregunto Ginny  
  
¡Oh, si! Dicen que se presento con Cho Chang, su novia –informo Shelby  
  
¿Esos dos aun no han terminado? –pregunto Ginny  
  
No. Dice que se quieren demasiado como para terminar esa relación. ¡Ja! Esa Chang dique que estaba muy amargada por la muerte de Cedric Diggory. Según ella jamas volvería a tener un novio. Pero al parecer recupero la razón y se dio cuenta de que Cedric ya estaba muerto. Unos decían que se iba a volver loca, claro que después de un tiempo de haber dicho que no iba a tener novio se estaba besuqueando con Potter ¿Sabia que a Potter le gustaba Chang? Según informes a Chang le atraía mucho Potter, pero luego dijo que Potter era un insensible que no la comprendía. Entonces fue cuando encontró a Corner, se hicieron muy buenos amigo, y cuando Corner y tu rompieron, Corner busco consuelo en Chang, y Chang se lo dio... Muy bien.  
  
Ah ¿Y como sabes tu todo eso? –pregunto Ginny, curiosa.  
  
Bueno, Ginny, cuando se tiene amigas en todas las casas, de todo tipo, de todo tamaño, uno se entera de muchas cosas.  
  
¡Oh! ¿Tienes amigas en Slytherin?  
  
Aunque no lo creas, no todas las Slytherins son malas. Algunas son enviadas ahí por que son astutas, y ser astuto no tiene nada de malo ¿O si? Gente como Parkinson y Malfoy son enviadas a Slytherin es por ambición.  
  
Shelby ¿Tu le pasas informacion a Lavender y Parvati? –pregunto Ginny  
  
Mm... A veces, si, digamos que cuando me conviene –dijo Shelby -. Ahí veces en la vida que una esta falta de dinero, y Lavender y Parvati pagan... Muy bien $$  
  
¿Es que lo único que importa en estos tiempos es el dinero? –pregunto Ginny  
  
El dicho dice que el amor hace girar al mundo, pero las cosas han cambiado... Un poco estos últimos años. Ahora la gente se casa por que fulano tiene dinero y me puede sacar de esta quiebra.  
  
Yo no tengo mucho dinero y no voy diciendo un par de tonterías por un poco de plata  
  
El mundo necesita mas gente como tu, Gin –dijo Shelby poniéndole un brazo en el hombro.  
  
El dinero no es lo único que importa en esta vida –dijo Ginny, algo indignada  
  
Si, Ginny, pero... ¿Te gustan las ranas de chocolate? –pregunto Shelby  
  
Si, pero...  
  
¿Conque te compras las ranas de chocolate?  
  
Con dinero, pero...  
  
¿Y no te gustan las cervezas de mantequilla?  
  
Me encantan, pero...  
  
¿Conque compras las cervezas de mantequillas?  
  
Con dinero, pero...  
  
¿Y no te gustan esas deliciosas plumas de azúcar?  
  
Si...  
  
¿Conque...?  
  
¡Ya! Si, el dinero es muy importante, per eso no significa que sea todo en esta vida... ¿O el dinero compra el amor?  
  
No, pero si compra un esposo o una esposa.  
  
Si, pero ¿El dinero compra la felicidad?  
  
La felicidad se hace por pequeñas cosas, Gin...  
  
¡Exacto! Por la cosa mas pequeña puedes ser...  
  
... Una pequeña mansión, un pequeño yate...  
  
¡No tienes remedio!  
  
¡Oye! Solo vivo en esta vida, y sin dinero, no vives...  
  
¡Vamos a Historia de la magia, que se nos hace tarde! –dijo Ginny.  
  
Ginny le pidió a Colin los diez galeones, el cual se los dio con un poco de duda y un poco (¿poco?) de miedo. Es verdad que Ginny pensaba que el dinero no compraba la felicidad, pero estaba quebrada y necesitaba unas cuantas cosas.  
  
Ginny estuvo evitando a Ron todo el día. No tenia ninguna explicación a eso cosa que había salido en el Chismografo, y por lo tanto, nada que decirle a Ron. Claro que podía decirle que fue Malfoy que la beso a ella, pero el problema seria «¿Y que fue lo que paso en la biblioteca?» Ahí podría decirle que fue para quitarle un libro, pero... Miro un ejemplar que tenia guardado en la túnica: Ella y Malfoy, muy riéndose como locos en la biblioteca. No le creería. Así que decidió que era mejor evitar a Ron. Además sabia que este la iba a cuestionar, y por ahí se le podían salir que le habían gustado los besos que Malfoy le había dado... ¡Un momento! ¿Le habían gustado los besos que Malfoy le había dado? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿O sí? ¡Ay! Mejor no pensaba en eso, y se ponía en otra cosa.  
  
De repente vio a Draco Malfoy pasar cerca de ella. Estaba aburrida, no tenia nada que hacer y el estúpido de Malfoy estaba cerca de ella... ¡Un momento! Estaba cerca de ella un enemigo, un enemigo que casualmente tiene dos amigos gays... jeje.  
  
¡Oye, Malfoy! –el chico volteo hacia donde la pelirroja  
  
Ah, eres tu, comadreja  
  
¡Hola, Malfoy! La verdad que nunca me imagine que te gustaba juntarte con gays, Malfoy, aunque quien sabe por que sea... Tal vez Crabbe te satisface como una mujer no puede hacerlo...  
  
Mira, estúpida Weasley, si lo que quieres es que..  
  
Lo único que quiero es molestarte. Pero, Malfoy, ahora estoy menos segura de tu hombría. Mira que andar para arriba y para abajo con dos gays... Mm... Aunque, Malfoy, debo decirte que existen mejores opciones. Mira a al nuevo golpeador de Revenclaw, esta como quiere...  
  
Ya, Weasley, basta de estupideces. No me vas a molestar con todo eso de...  
  
¡Pero si ya lo hice! –exclamo Ginny con carita de inocente  
  
No estoy molesto  
  
¡Oh, sí, claro que lo estas!  
  
¡No estoy molesto, Weasley, y mejor cállate antes de que me moleste de verdad y la pases mal!  
  
Jaja... ¿Ves que estas molesto? –dijo Ginny riéndose  
  
Estúpida –resoplo Malfoy exasperado  
  
¡VIRGINIA WEASLEY! –grito Ron, el cual se acercaba con Hermione, la cual aprecia que intentaba calmarlo.  
  
¡Ron, por Dios! Deja que Ginny se explique.  
  
Muy bien –dijo Ron tratando controlar su enfado -. Ginny, explícate, ¿Que diablos haces con este estúpido hurón, y que demonios fue eso que salió en el diario ese de Parvati y Lavender?  
  
Bueno, yo me voy. No pinto nada en esta historia –dijo Draco. Lugo se acerco a Ginny y le murmuro–: Estas en problemas con tu estúpido hermano, comadreja–y se fue.  
  
Ginny  
  
Eh... Pues veras, Ron: Yo no soy la novia de Malfoy...  
  
¿A no? ¿Y QUE DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESTO? –pregunto, enseñándole la foto donde ella se estaba besando con Malfoy  
  
Eso significa que Colin es un estúpido...  
  
¡Ginny!  
  
Malfoy me beso a la fuerza  
  
¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Deja que vea a ese idiota!! ¡Le voy a mandar tantos hechizo que no se acordara ni de su nombre!  
  
Ron, calmante, por Dios –dijo Hermione, con voz autoritaria -. Ya sabes lo que paso. Lavender y Parvati mal interpretaron la foto... Eso es todo.  
  
Sí... ¡Un momento! ¿Y que hacías en la biblioteca con ese? Es que... Yo tenia un libro, que él quería, y me hizo cosquillas para quitármelo.  
  
¿Y por que no lo apartaste con un hechizo? –pregunto Ron, empezando a enfadarse otra vez.  
  
Es que...–no tenia explicación para eso  
  
¿Es que...?  
  
No se me ocurrió  
  
¡Ah! No se te ocurrió. Bien, muy bien. ¿Y que hacías con el AHORA?  
  
Ahora solo lo quería molestar, por que ¿Sabes que Crabbe y Goyle son gays?  
  
Si, he oído algo por el estilo. ¡Pero no me cambies de tema!  
  
Pero si no te estoy cambiando de tema. Tu me preguntaste que hacia con Malfoy ahora, y yo te respondí  
  
Muy bien. Voy a creer que no tienes nada con ese imbécil. ¡Pero no quiero volver a escuchar que entre tu y Malfoy hay algo!  
  
No lo volverás a oír, no te preocupes '  
  
Eso espero, Ginny, por tu bien y por el de el, eso espero.  
  
Ginny se fue a la sala común y se sentó en un sillón. No tenia nada que hacer, estaba aburridisima.  
  
Hola, Ginny –dijo Harry, sentándose al frente de ella.  
  
¡Ah!, Harry, hola –respondió Ginny vagamente  
  
Ginny, yo me preguntaba... Ya que no pudiste ir a Hogsmeade la otra vez...  
  
Ah, Harry, con respecto a eso, yo lo siento mucho, pero es que tenia un examen de pociones y tenia que estudiar, ¡Ya sabes como es Snape!  
  
No, Gin, no te preocupes por eso. Te entiendo, pero ¿Te gustaría venir en la próxima salida? –pregunto Harry esperanzado  
  
¡Claro, Harry! Será divertido –dijo Ginny dulcemente  
  
Harry y Ginny se pusieron hablar de quidditch hasta que Ginny dijo que se iría a acostar.  
  
Mm... ¿Entonces Ron te hecho una reprimenda? ¿Pero quien se cree? ¿Tu padre? –pregunto Shelby, cuando se dirigían a los ensayos de ese día.  
  
Ay, Shel, solo se preocupa por mí...  
  
Me alegro que mi hermano mayor este bien lejos de aquí para que se "preocupe" por mí.  
  
¿No me dijiste que el te mando una carta larguisima cuando le dijiste que tenias novio?  
  
Sí. ¡Decía tantos disparates! Mi hermano hablaba en esa carta como si lo conociera. ¡Debías ver todas esas fatalidades que decía sobre mi novio!  
  
Y al final resulto que todo lo que decía tu hermano era cierto. No me lo recuerdes –suspiro Shelby–. Pero esa fue la única vez que tubo razón.  
  
Oye, por cierto ¿Y tu hermana? –pregunto Ginny. Había conocido a la hermana de Shelby cuando en las vacaciones, fue a visitarla -. ¡Esa niña es un ángel!  
  
Si, un ángel con los cachos por dentro –dijo Shelby con molestia -. Todos los días les doy gracias a Dios de que no tiene edad suficiente para entrar a Hogwarts  
  
Que mala eres –dijo Ginny -. Cómo sea Ashley viene el próximo año ¿no? Tendrás que soportarla los dos años que te quedan aquí.  
  
No se habían dado cuenta cuando llegaron al aula de Estudios Muggles.  
  
¡Llegan tarde, chicas! –reclamo la profesora  
  
Lo sentimos  
  
Bueno, no importa ¡Ya me entere de que ustedes dos son novios! –exclamo la profesora, muy contenta refiriéndose a Malfoy y Ginny  
  
¡No somos novios! –exclamaron Ginny y Malfoy al unísono  
  
Ay, no lo tienen que negar. ¡Ya la escena del beso no será ningún problema! ¿Verdad? –pregunto la profesora  
  
¡No somos novios!  
  
Pero para asegurarme, tendrán que seguir practicando. Así que Weasley ¡A la cama!  
  
«Esa vieja loca» ¬¬ –penso Ginny con disgusto, y por la cara que estaba poniendo Malfoy estaba segura de que estaba pensando algo parecido.  
  
Se pusieron a practicar el beso. No había gran progreso en la escena del beso, así que la profesora decidió que era mejor si se pusiera a practicar otra escena.  
  
Este ensayo no fue tan malo como el anterior. La verdad que no tuvo que practicar ninguna escena en la que ella apareciera con Malfoy, y eso le agradaba.  
  
¿Esta vez si iras a Hogsmeade? –pregunto Shelby a Ginny cuando se dirigían a desayunar  
  
Si, tengo una cita con Harry –dijo Ginny, sirviéndose avena  
  
Ah, ¿Te lo pidió de nuevo?  
  
Aja –respondió Ginny  
  
Ginny, debo decirte que aun sigo pensando que Harry esta enamorado de ti.  
  
No digas tonterías. Harry solo me quiere como amiga.  
  
Mm... Yo no estaría tan segura de eso –dijo Shelby  
  
¿Dónde se supone que se verían?  
  
Nos veríamos en el vestíbulo a las nueve  
  
¿Y que estas esperando para irte?  
  
Ginny miro el reloj, Ya se le estaba haciendo tarde. Salió corriendo hacia el vestíbulo, y se encontró con Harry cerca de las puertas de roble.  
  
Lamento la tardanza –dijo Ginny.  
  
No, no te preocupes –respondió Harry -. ¿Te apetece una cerveza de mantequilla? –pregunto cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade  
  
Claro –dijo Ginny, y se fueron a las tres escobas.  
  
Se sentaron en una mesa, un poco alejada de las demás. Harry se dirigió a la barra para pedir las bebidas.  
  
Toma –dijo Harry, tendiéndole una cerveza  
  
Gracias, Harry –respondió Ginny dándole un sorbo.  
  
No es nada. Y... ¿Cómo te va en los ensayos?  
  
¡Oh! Muy bien –respondió Ginny  
  
Ah.  
  
Definitivamente Harry le quería decir algo, pero Ginny decidió no comentar nada.  
  
¿Ginny? –la llamo Harry  
  
¿Sí?  
  
Yo te quería preguntar... ¿Es cierto eso de que eres novia de Malfoy?  
  
¡Ay, Harry! ¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamo Ginny -. Eso fue algo que se inventaron Lavender y Parvati. Y lo de la foto... Es que Malfoy me beso a la fuerza.  
  
La reacción de Harry fue muy parecida a la de Ron:  
  
¡¿Qué?!  
  
Si, pero no te preocupes, no paso nada.  
  
Ah, bueno. Entonces, Gin, yo... Yo te quería decir algo...  
  
¿Que pasa, Harry? –pregunto Ginny un tanto extrañada.  
  
Es que...–Harry cada vez se ponía más rojo  
  
¿Qué? –pregunto Ginny  
  
Ginny, tu... Yo... Tu...  
  
Dime, Harry –por alguna razón, Ginny tenia un nudo en la garganta.  
  
Tu... Ginny... Tu... Yo... Yo... Me he enamorado de ti –dijo Harry desviando la mirada, y poniéndose más rojo que un tomate  
  
- «¿Por qué no le hice caso a Shelby?»–se pregunto Ginny, la cual tambien estaba roja  
  
Notas de la autora: Estoy triste. Deprimida. Aun no me lo puedo creer. ¡Los come solos se fueron con un 57.11 %! Yo que contaba con que don Leonel no se iba en la primera vuelta ¡Yo hubiese apostado a que no se iba! Yo creía que iba a sacar un 50 o un 49 % pero jamas en mi cabeza cupo la posibilidad de que Don Leonel se iba con un 57 % NUNCA. Y en ese momento fue que me llego a la mente la siguiente frase «¿Por qué te fuiste, Balaguer, por que te fuiste?» Yo solo espero que don Leonel come solo Fernández haga un buen gobierno y no lleve este pobre país a pasar mas hambre de la que ya esta pasando. Pero la verdad que me da pena toda esa gente que votaron por Leonel creyendo que el le iba a bajar la comida ¿Cuándo Leonel dijo que iba bajar la comida? ¡El solo decía «Estabamos mejor con Leonel»! ¡Nunca yo lo oí diciendo «Estaremos mejor con Leonel»! ¡Jamas! Y esa estúpida gente que piensa que Leonel va a bajar el Dólar, la comida, y les va a subir el sueldo. ¡Lo que soy yo hubiese preferido que ganara Bacho Va o Trajano, o en todo caso Peguero! Y yo solamente espero el día en que los come solo se pongan la mano en la cabeza y se pregunten que fue lo que hicieron. Bueno, pero cuatro año pasan rápido y va hacer a los come solos que les cantaremos «E pa fuera que van».  
  
Ahora, gracias a toda la gente que me dieron su apoyo y que rezaron para que Leonel NO vuelva (Laura Melissa, no te cuentes ahí).  
  
Gracias a:  
  
Laura Melissa que aunque dijiste que con don Leonel estaremos mejor (y no se en que cabeza cabe eso) me dejaste un reviews. Y créeme que estoy totalmente de acuerdo en eso de que Hipólito mejor se hubiese ahorrado esos... Comentarios.  
  
LadyVega: ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Créeme que yo lamento muchisimo tambien que haya ganado Leonel come solo Fernández, pero en el 2008 e pa fuera que van, así que no me preocupo tanto...  
  
PadmaPatilNaberrie: Gracias por tu apoyo. Lamentablemente gano el come solo, pero que le vamos hacer?  
  
Ichan: Aquí esta el cap. Para que veas que no los castigue tanto ¿O si?  
  
MarianaA: ¡SI! ¡Dile NO a Chavez! Pero créeme que yo ya había rezado muchas veces para que le habla mucho se saliera del poder. Imagínate tu, que cuando yo fui para Venezuela, prendía la tv, ahí estaba don Chavez hablando quien sabe que cosa, iba como después de dos hora, seguía ahí, y así pasaba la tarde enterecita, dime una cosa ¿Todavía sigue haciendo eso?  
  
Lily-McGonagall: ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Pero ya estoy aquí, pase el luto, y te publico un cap.   
  
Y tambien gracias a mi querida amiga Piccolina-07 que me ha dejado un reviews tambien.  
  
Bueno, sigan dejando reviews, y no se preocupen, que él capitulo siete viene en camino.  
  
¡Bye!  
  
¡Ah! Y por cierto ¡No me maten por la pequeña declaración de amor! 


	7. La Bella Durmiente VII

Un buen beso  
  
Eh... Yo, Harry... No sé que decir –lo mucho que le hubiese gustado que Harry le hubiese dicho eso mismo hace dos años. ¿Por que se lo tenia que venir a decir ahora que ella no sentía nada mas que amistad por el?  
  
Ginny, prométeme que lo pensaras, por favor –dijo Harry implorante, clavando en sus ojos esos bellos ojos esmeraldas que hace algunos años la volvían loca.  
  
Yo... Harry... Es... Esta bien... Te lo... Te lo prometo –Ginny no podía salir de su anonadamiento  
  
Bien, Gin. Pero te quiero decir una cosa: Si por alguna razón tu respuesta es negativa... Me gustaría que todo siguiera igual entre nosotros... Que siguiéramos siendo amigos, como antes... Que esto no afecte nuestra amistad...  
  
No te preocupes, Harry –dijo Ginny -. Yo tambien aprecio muchisimo tu amistad, y no me gustaría perderla por nada del mundo...  
  
Me alegra oír eso, Gin –dijo Harry  
  
Harry, si me perdonas, volveré al castillo, tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza. –y no mentía. Demasiada emoción para un solo día. La verdad que no aguantaba la cabeza.  
  
¡Oh, sí! Por supuesto. Si quieres te acompaño...  
  
No. No desperdicies tu sábado en Hogsmeade, Harry –dijo Ginny -. Nos vemos después, Harry...  
  
Nos vemos, Ginny...  
  
Ginny salió de las tres escobas rápidamente. Quería llegar rápido a Hogwarts. Tomo un atajo que le habían enseñado sus hermanos Fred y George. Casi nadie iba por allí, y llegaba más rápido al colegio. Perfecto.  
  
A lo lejos vio un resplandor... Parecía una moneda de plata. Se acerco y vio que era una cadena... Una hermosa cadena de plata con unas dos serpientes entrelazadas formando una D. Una de las serpientes era de color plata y la otra era de color verde. Un Slytherin, seguro.  
  
¡Dame eso, Weasley! –exclamo una voz que arrastraba las palabras tras ella. No tenia que voltearse para saber quien era. Draco Malfoy. Había tenido una suerte de encontrarlo a cada momento...  
  
¿Por que te lo debería dar? –pregunto Ginny  
  
Porque es mío, Weasley. ¿Es que no se nota que es de un Slytherin? Además, las serpientes forman la letra D ¿conque letra comienza mi nombre?  
  
Estúpido. No, no comienza con D... Toma tu estúpida cadena.  
  
Tal vez sea estúpida, pero vale mas que tu casa  
  
Dicho esto Malfoy le arrebato su cadena y se fue otra vez a Hogsmeade. Ginny se dirigió al castillo. ¡Ese Malfoy! A veces tenia unas ganas increíbles de matarlo... Bueno, siempre tenia ganas de matarlo.  
  
Cuando llego al castillo se fue directo a su cuarto. La verdad que si le había tomado por sorpresa esa declaración de Harry... ¿Por qué no se la había hecho antes? Dios, ¿Tenia que hacerlo ahora que no sentía nada mas que amistad por él? Vaya suerte. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida...  
  
Ginny estuvo toda la mañana evitando a Harry. No encontraba como decirle que solo sentía amistad hacia el... Según Shelby, Ginny debería darse una oportunidad con el... Pero, considerando que después dijo «¡Harry es uno de los chicos mas guapos! No siempre se da una oportunidad como esa» no le hizo mucho caso.  
  
Esa misma tarde tenia ensayo... ¿Por qué tantos ensayos, por Dios? La profesora se había vuelto insoportable con eso de que «¡Es que ese beso que ustedes dos se dan no parece real!» Había pensado seriamente en renunciar al papel de Aurora, no por que le molestara Draco, aunque si le molestaba, pero esa profesora estaba inaguantable, y no solo con ellos dos, ¡Sino con todo el elenco!  
  
¡Los dejare aquí hasta que se den un beso de verdad! –exclamo la profesora, al ver que el beso de Malfoy y Ginny no progresaba, si no que era todo lo contrario  
  
¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron Ginny y Malfoy al unísono  
  
¡Lo que oyeron! Es increíble, ¡Cuando se decidan a darse un beso como Dios manda, me llaman! Mientras tanto se quedaran aquí...  
  
Pero, profesora... ¿Cuánto tiempo?  
  
¡Toda la vida, si es necesario! –exclamo -. Y ustedes –señalo a los otros chicos -. ¡Se me van! Dejémoslo solos –dicho esto salió con todo el elenco, dejando a Malfoy y a Ginny totalmente indignados.  
  
¡Genial! ¡Ahora me tendré que quedar aquí con una imbécil serpiente! Vaya mala suerte...  
  
¡Ja! ¿Crees que eso es mala suerte? ¡Deberías sentirte afortunada solamente por conocerme! En cambio, yo si tengo mala suerte ¡Mira que quedarme con una estúpida Weasley yo no se cuanto tiempo no es muy...!  
  
¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Piensas que por tener dinero vales mucho! ¿No? ¡Pues déjame decirte que existen cosas mejores que esas!  
  
¿A sí? A ver, dime una.  
  
¡Dignidad!  
  
¡Y de que te sirve la dignidad cuando no puedes comprarte ni una túnica decente!  
  
¡Prefiero no poder comprarme una túnica decente y no ser esclavo de nadie!  
  
¿Y quien te dijo que YO soy esclavo de alguien? ¡Yo no soy esclavo de nadie!  
  
Tal vez aun no lo eres, pero lo serás...  
  
¡No hables sin saber, Weasley!  
  
¿Que? Ahora me vas a decir que le piensas servir al maldito de Voldemort...  
  
Ya te dije, Weasley, que no soy ni seré esclavo de nadie.  
  
¿Quieres decir que no te vas a convertir en mortifago?  
  
¿Y por que tendría que hacerlo?  
  
¡Pues por que tu padre es un mortifago...!  
  
¿Y?  
  
¡Y que se supone que tu tambien...!  
  
¿Quieres decir que yo tengo que ser mortifago por que mi padre lo es? Pues permíteme informarte que yo no pienso seguir los pasos de mi padre, pues si pensabas otra cosa, aunque claro no seria mala idea librar este mundo de los estúpidos muggles y Sangre Sucias, y obviamente de gente como tu y toda tu familia de imbéciles.  
  
Ginny se sorprendió ¿Malfoy no pensaba convertirse en mortifago? ¡Eso era algo nuevo! Pero... ¿Eso significa que sé iría al lado de los buenos?  
  
¿Eso significa que te iras al lado de los buenos? –pregunto Ginny, aun algo extrañada  
  
No.  
  
No te entiendo.  
  
No tienes porque entenderme –dijo acercándose a ella.  
  
¿Por qué eres así?  
  
¿Así como? –dijo Malfoy poniéndose solo a centímetros de Ginny.  
  
Así... Diferente –contesto Ginny en un susurro.  
  
¿Y no te gusta lo diferente? –pregunto Malfoy  
  
¿Le gustaba lo diferente? Si... Dependiendo del caso... ¿Y en este caso le gustaba lo diferente?  
  
Si, creo que me gusta lo diferente –dijo sonrojándose  
  
Después de que duraron un rato en una interesante conversación, cosa que le sorprendió mucho a Ginny, pues después de todo se trataba de Draco Malfoy.  
  
¿Por que no nos damos y el beso y salimos de aquí de una vez por todas? –pregunto Ginny, cuando llegaron al tema de la obra  
  
No se podía creer que acabara de decir eso, y menos se podía creer que ella estaba loca de ganas por Malfoy la besara.  
  
No, Weasley –le contesto el evitándole la mirada  
  
¿Que hay de malo en un beso ya nos estamos entendiendo? ¡Además quiero salir de aquí YA, y hasta que no nos besemos no podremos salir!  
  
Malfoy la miro con mirada penetrante y dijo:  
  
Si te beso ahora no puedo prometerme que me detenga –contesto acercándose a ella y clavándole la mirada  
  
¿Crees que un beso tuyo me volvería tan loca para no pararte yo?  
  
Prefiero no arriesgarme.  
  
¿Y sí yo si? –pregunto Ginny, preguntándose quien era que estaba hablando, porque definitivamente no era ella  
  
Draco tardo menos de un segundo para recorrer la distancia que quedaba entre ellos dos y darle lo que pedía. A Ginny no le dio tiempo de preparase para el apasionado beso y menos para verse tumbada en la cama donde ensayaron el beso con las piernas abiertas.  
  
Sus labios eran suaves aunque insistentes, y su lengua persuasiva pero no apremiante.  
  
Sus manos en sus piernas hizo que se encendieran como una antorcha cuando el beso se hizo mas apasionante. Le quito la túnica. Solo un desastre natural o Malfoy podría poner fin a aquello, porque Ginny ni podía, ni quería.  
  
O la voz de la profesora.  
  
¡Ese no era el beso que yo les estaba pidiendo! –exclamo con voz indignada desde la puerta.  
  
A esto es lo que se le llama agarrados con las manos en la masa.  
  
Malfoy se alejo de la cama y de Ginny de un salto y se recostó de una silla que había a un metro de distancia.  
  
Maldición –susurro Malfoy en voz muy baja, pero no lo suficiente como para que Ginny no lo escuchara.  
  
Ginny intento recuperar algo de dignidad antes de atreverse a mirar a la profesora a la cara.  
  
¡Esto es un colegio, no una cabaña ni nada parecido! –exclamo la profesora, dando vueltas por el aula -. Yo que pensaba que no podían darse ni un piquito ¡Todo era una excusa para quedarse solos y hacer...! ¡Que barbaridad! Esta juventud de ahora... ¡No tiene escrúpulos! ¡No les pongo un hechizo para que estén separados por la obra! –exclamo la profesora. Y siguió con la misma cantaleta durante dos horas.  
  
Malfoy y Ginny salieron del aula, cuando la profesora por fin termino de discutir. Ginny sentía que las mejillas le ardían.  
  
No quería que pasara esto –dijo Ginny mirando al piso, completamente avergonzada -. Lo que ha ocurrido...  
  
Cállate, Weasley –la interrumpió. Si no se marchaba pronto iba acabar besándola de nuevo, y cierta parte de su cuerpo no lo podría resistir (N/A: Este pensamiento es cortesía de Malfoy)  
  
¡Eres un cabeza dura! –exclamo Ginny indignada.  
  
Es una de mis mejores cualidades –le dijo agarrándoles las manos y arrinconándola en una de las paredes del pasillo -. Si me dejas, te enseñare unas cuantas más.  
  
¡¡Malfoy!! ¡¡Weasley!! ¡¡¡A su habitaciones YA!!! –exclamo la profesora totalmente roja, saliendo del aula de Estudios Muggles -. ¡Venga Weasley, la escolto! Malfoy sonrío, y se fue por el pasillo.  
  
Todo el camino la profesora iba diciéndole a Ginny cosas que siempre comenzaban con «Cuando yo era joven...», cosa que sacaba a Ginny de quicio.  
  
Cuando al fin llegaron a la sala común, Ginny subió inmediatamente a su cuarto, que por suerte estaba vacío. Se tiro en su cama boca arriba y con los ojos cerrados.  
  
Aun no podía entender que era lo que le había pasado con Malfoy en el aula de estudios muggles.  
  
La verdad que debía agradecerle a la profesora él haber entrado y parando el beso, porque no se quería ni imaginar lo que hubiese pasado si la profesora no entraba. No obstante, Ginny no le agradecía a la profesora que hubiese entrado, si no que tenia ganas de matarla.  
  
A los quince minutos entro Shelby a la habitación y se tiro en la cama de ella, que quedaba al lado de la de Ginny.  
  
¿Y? –pregunto Shelby  
  
¿Y que?  
  
¿Cómo te fue con el bombón de Malfoy? –pregunto Shelby. Se notaba que estaba loca por hacer esa pregunta desde hace mucho.  
  
Mmm... Bien.  
  
¿Mmm... Bien? ¿Eso que significa?  
  
Mmm... Nada.  
  
La única manera de que salieran de allí era besándose ¿Cómo fue el beso?  
  
Mmm... ¿Cómo describirlo? Mmm... ¿Candente?  
  
¡¿Candente?! –exclamo Shelby, visiblemente emocionada -. ¿Pero que paso? ¡Cuéntame!  
  
Nos besamos... Apasionadamente... Demasiado apasionadamente...  
  
Mm. Te entiendo. ¿Y te gusto?  
  
Me encanto –dijo Ginny sonriendo al recordarlo. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojo.  
  
¿A quien no? ¡Un beso apasionado con Draco Malfoy... Es como un sueño hecho realidad!  
  
¡Ya no puedo ni verlo a los ojos! ¡Me da vergüenza!  
  
Es normal. Pero no te preocupes, que cuando lo beses de nuevo...  
  
¿Quién dijo que lo voy a besar de nuevo?  
  
¿No lo besaras de nuevo? ¿Y la obra?  
  
¡Renunciare!  
  
¿No lo quieres besar de nuevo?  
  
Claro que lo quiero besar de nuevo... Pero no debo besarlo de nuevo... ¡Es un Malfoy!  
  
¡Puede ser El–que–no–debe–ser–nombrado y si besa como besa Malfoy...!  
  
¿Cómo sabes tu como besa Malfoy? –pregunto Ginny, incorporándose en la cama y mirándola -. ¿Lo has besado alguna vez, acaso?  
  
No. Pero con las criticas que le dan las demás chicas de sus besos, y como te pones tu cada vez que el te besa... Me lo puedo imaginar.  
  
Estas loca, Shelby.  
  
¡Ah, Ginny! Déjame decirte antes de que se me olvide: Harry te esta buscando.  
  
Genial. Lo único que me faltaba.  
  
Ya te dije, Ginny: Deberías aceptar.  
  
Cada vez te entiendo menos. ¿No que querías que me besara con Malfoy? ¿Por que me dices ahora que debería aceptar ser la novia de Harry?  
  
Bueno, Ginny, piénsalo: A Harry lo podrás besar porque es tu novio, y a Malfoy lo podrás besar por la obra. ¡Ese si que seria un sueño hecho realidad! Besarse con dos bombones...  
  
¡No voy a aceptar ser novia de Harry por esa razón!  
  
¿Y porque razón vas a aceptar?  
  
¿Y quien dijo que voy a aceptar?  
  
¡Oh, vamos, Ginny! ¡No seas tonta...!  
  
No soy tonta. Lo que pasa es que yo no quiero a Harry, y seria muy injusto que yo aceptara ser su novia solo por que el es uno de los chicos mas guapos de Hogwarts.  
  
Bueno, has lo que quieras, Ginny. Solo te digo que deberías hablar con el ya, aceptes o no, porque creo que también seria injusto hacerlo esperar tanto...  
  
Sí, lo sé. Pero es que no se como decirle...  
  
Pues ponte a pensar.  
  
Ginny se levanto muy temprano al día siguiente. La verdad era que no había dormido mucho, pensando en como decirle a Harry que no quería ser su novia, y en lo que había pasado con Malfoy...  
  
Bajo a la sala común, era muy temprano para que haya gente en ella, por eso le sorprendió ver a un chico sentado frente a la chimenea.  
  
Se acerco y lo pudo distinguir mejor. Era Harry. Ginny se sentó a su lado.  
  
Hola, Harry –saludo tímidamente.  
  
Hola, Ginny. ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?  
  
No pude dormir ¿Y tu?  
  
Lo mismo...  
  
Harry...  
  
Ginny...  
  
Habla tu.  
  
No, habla tu.  
  
No, habla tu.  
  
Ginny... ¿Ya pensaste...?  
  
Si, Harry, yo...–Ginny penso un momento en lo que iba a decir -. Yo... No... No te quiero... como tu quieres que te quiera... Yo...  
  
No digas mas, Ginny. Ya me lo imagina –dijo Harry con una sonrisa triste -. Espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad.  
  
No te preocupes, Harry. Todo seguirá como si esto no hubiera pasado.  
  
Me alegro, Gin.  
  
Siguieron hablando, esta vez de un tema que le gustaba a los dos: Quidditch.  
  
¡Ginny! –exclamo Shelby al bajar -. Discúlpanos, Harry, pero te tengo que robar a esta niña –dijo agarrándola del brazo y jalándola al sitio mas alejado de la sala común.  
  
¿Que pasa, Shelby?  
  
¡Cuéntame! ¡Cuéntame con todo y lujos de detalles! ¡Cada palabra, cada expresión...!  
  
Shelby, ¡ya! No paso nada, solo le dijo que no lo quería... Así.  
  
Jamas te perdonare esto, Ginny –dijo Shelby, mirándola como si la loca hay fuera Ginny.  
  
No tienes remedio ¿Nos vamos a desayunar? Tengo hambre  
  
Vamos...  
  
Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
Hola, chicas –dijo Parvati Patil, sentándose sonriente al frente de Ginny.  
  
Hola –respondieron Shelby y Ginny.  
  
Mira, Ginny –dijo entregándole un ejemplar del Chismografo -. Aquí hay algo que quizá te interese –sonrío maliciosamente, y se fue.  
  
¡Oh, Dios! ¿Que habrá escrito esta loca sobre mi ahora? –se lamento Ginny.  
  
¡Vamos a ver! –exclamo Shelby, arrebatándole el diario. Shelby comenzó a buscar en el diario.  
  
¡Oh, Ginny! No sales de una –dijo Shelby viendo el periódico.  
  
¡Déjame ver! –dijo Ginny arrebatándole el diario.  
  
«Ginny Weasley: Arrasando con todos los guapos de Hogwarts» Decía el titulo.  
  
Al parecer la joven Ginny Weasley, no se conforma con tener al joven apuesto Draco Malfoy, ya que la vieron en una cita con Harry Potter en la pasada salida a Hogsmeade. No obstante, se le ha visto a Ginny Weasley con Draco Malfoy, muy "cariñosos" en un pasillo.  
  
Y a no ser porque una profesora interrumpió el encuentro amoroso entre Malfoy y Weasley, es muy posible que esto hubiese pasado a mayores.  
  
¿Será que Ginny Weasley le estará pegando los cuernos a Potter? ¿O será a Malfoy? Bueno, no nos quedara mas que quedarnos con la curiosidad.  
  
Debajo de ese articulo habían tres fotos, una en la que estaban Ginny y Harry en una mesa en Hogsmeade, otra en la que estaba Malfoy y Ginny arrinconados en una pared, y otra en que la profesora de Estudios Muggles estaba caminando con una Ginny bastante enojada.  
  
¡Hola, Ginny! –dijo Colin Creevey, sonriente sentándose al lado de Ginny -. ¡Hola, Shelby!  
  
Colin, no me digas que tu tiraste esas fotos, porque hay si que te mato –dijo Ginny, con fuego en los ojos.  
  
No, no fui yo. Pero la verdad que me gustaría haberlo hecho... ¿Sabes todo el dinero que me pagarían Parvati Lavender...?  
  
¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!! –grito Ginny, lo que ocasiono que mas gente de la que ya la estaba viendo la vieran.  
  
Ginny se levanto bruscamente de su asiento y salió del Gran Comedor, preguntándose como diablos Parvati y Lavender se enteraban de todo tan detalladamente.  
  
Vio a Parvati por el pasillo y se acerco a ella.  
  
¡Patil! –la llamo fríamente  
  
¿Que? ¡Ginny! –exclamo la verla -. ¿Leíste el diario? ¿No esta alucinante?  
  
Alucinante vas a quedar tu cuando termine contigo –dijo Ginny cortante.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Lo que escribí en el diario no es cierto? –pregunto Parvati -. Si fuera mentira... Hay no diría yo, pero...  
  
¿¿Pero quien te da derecho a publicar la vida personal de las personas?? –pregunto Ginny, enojada.  
  
No voy a discutir eso contigo, chiquilla.  
  
Pues déjame decirte que... Es mas, no voy a gastar mi saliva en alguien tan insignificante tan metida como tu –dijo Ginny con desprecio.  
  
Ginny se fue por el pasillo, no sin mandarle un hechizo a Parvati (sin que ella se diera cuenta) para ponerle el pelo azul.  
  
Y eso... Es solo el principio –murmuro Ginny antes de alejarse por el pasillo.  
  
¿Y que piensas hacer? –pregunto Shelby, cuando se encontraba en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.  
  
¿De que?  
  
¡Hola! Hoy acaba de salir un articulo en el que sales...  
  
¡No me hables de ese articulo, Shelby! Trato de olvidarlo...  
  
Pues te juro que no podrás olvidarlo –dijo Shelby.  
  
Lamentablemente. No puedo creerlo... Ya le pase una, pero esta me las paga. Además ¿Quien se cree ella para meterse en la vida privada de la gente?  
  
Si tu quieres... Yo te puedo ayudar a vengarte de Parvati y Lavender –dijo Shelby con una mirada maliciosa -. Se me acaba de ocurrir una excelente idea.  
  
¿De que se trata? –pregunto Ginny con curiosidad  
  
Ya te diré en la Sala Común  
  
¿Me vas a decir ahora? –pregunto Ginny, cuando se encontraba en su habitación.  
  
Veras... Nunca has visto que esas dos han escrito algo sobre ellas...  
  
Ni que fueran tan estúpidas –dijo Ginny Si, bueno... ¿Por que no publicamos un diario como el de Parvati y Lavender... Pero que solo hable se Parvati y Lavender?  
  
Eres un genio, Shelby.  
  
Si, lo se.  
  
¬¬ ¿Y como averiguaremos cosas de esas dos?  
  
Eso déjamelo a mí, Ginny  
  
¡¡Ya te pase esto una vez, Virginia Weasley!! –exclamo Ron, hecho furia.  
  
¡Y yo yate dije que yo no estaba con Malfoy! Debió ser un fotomontaje o algo así...–¿Podía ser más mentirosa? ¡Virginia, ya paso esto una vez...!  
  
¡Te digo que yo no estaba con Malfoy! ¿No ves que son Parvati y Lavender para molestar? –Si, podía ser mas mentirosa.  
  
¿Y por que se supone que Parvati y Lavender harían eso? –pregunto Ron  
  
Ron, si Ginny dice que ella no estaba con Malfoy, debemos creerle –dijo Hermione, tratando de tranquilizar su novio.  
  
Si... ¡Pero espero que no se repita! –exclamo Ron -. Y otra pregunta: ¿Es cierto lo de Harry?  
  
Ginny vio como Hermione negaba con la cabeza y las manos, por atrás de Ron.  
  
¡No! ¿Cómo crees? –dijo Ginny  
  
Muy bien. Hermione, vámonos –dijo Ron a su novia. Al pasar por al lado de Ginny, Hermione le paso un papelito.  
  
Ginny lo leyó:  
  
«No te creo ni una sola palabra»  
  
¿Cuándo había escrito eso, que ella no se había dado cuenta?  
  
¡A ti te estaba esperando! –exclamo Hermione, cuando vio a Ginny entrar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.  
  
¿Dime? –pregunto Ginny  
  
Ven –dijo agarrándola de la mano, y llevándola a su cuarto -. Cuéntame todo.  
  
Bueno, lo que paso es...–Ginny le contó todo a Hermione, desde el beso hasta la profesora.  
  
Ok, déjame que se me pase el shock –dijo Hermione.  
  
Oye, Hermione –dijo Ginny -. ¿Ron no sabia que Harry...?  
  
¡No! ¿Estas loca? –dijo Hermione -. Con lo celoso que es Ron, ¿Crees que Harry le va a decir?  
  
Si, tienes razón –dijo Ginny -. ¿Y como te va con Ron?  
  
¡Es taaaaan tierno! ¡Me encanta! –exclamo Hermione -. Es tan lindo...–Y por ahí siguió hasta que Ginny casi se duerme.  
  
Bueno, Hermione, creo que me iré a mi habitación. Tengo sueño  
  
Si, si. ¡Nos vemos, Gin! –dijo Hermione  
  
Ginny salió del cuarto de las chicas de sexto y se metio a su cuarto, en el cual estaba Shelby.  
  
¡Gin! –exclamo Shelby- ¿Donde diablos te habías metido? ¡Te he esperado horas!  
  
Ya, ya. Aquí estoy ¿Qué querías? –pregunto Ginny  
  
Ya tengo información de Parvati y Lavender –dijo sonriendo.  
  
¡Dime! –exclamo Ginny emocionada.  
  
Mira –dijo entregándole un papel para que Ginny lo leyera.  
  
¡No lo puedo creer! –exclamo Ginny, al terminar de leer el papel.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
  
«La parte del beso cortesía de (la mejor parte si me preguntan): Perla Mery, mi hermana»  
  
Ok, se que en mi otro fics dije que iba a publicar el fics el lunes, pero es que me llego la inspiración para terminar este capitulo, y aquí esta. Y eso es bueno, tanto para ustedes como para mi, porque la verdad yo no tendría que estar aquí, si no haciendo un trabajo que tengo que entregar el lunes y otro que tengo que entregar el martes, sin contar que tengo que estudiar, porque los condenados exámenes me empiezan el lunes.  
  
Gracias a todas las chicas que me dejaron reviews, en verdad los aprecio. Gracias a:  
  
Ichan, PadmaPatilNaberrie, piccolina07, LadyVega, Çûçhûflê7å, MarianaA, vickymalfoy91, Lil Sonis, amsp14, mayreni, Pilika-LastHope, cami, sara fenix black, OkiMiX a CrAZy GiRLd D, CoNnY-B, Tonks moonlight, cami.  
  
Eso es todo, espero que sigan dejando reviews, que me animan mucho, Bye!!! 


	8. La Bella Durmiente VIII

"Ensayos"  
  
- ¡Pues creelo, porque es verdad!-exclamo Shelby-¡Tengo pruebas!-dijo y le paso una foto donde estaban Parvati y Lavender abrazadas en una posición bastante... Comprometedora.  
  
-¡Dios santo! ¡Es cierto! ¡Parvati y Lavender son lesbianas! -exclamo Ginny, impresionada  
  
Ginny y Shelby se encontraba en la sala común, riendo a carcajadas.  
  
- ¿Viste sus caras? -pregunto Ginny, muerta de risa  
  
-Si, parecía que se había muerto alguien -dijo Shelby  
  
- Pero ¿Cómo le hiciste para que la noticia apareciera en el Chismografo? -pregunto Ginny  
  
- Muy fácil. Les saque muchas copias a la hoja que te enseñe, y a las fotos y como las dos estúpidas le pidieron a Colin que les enviaran los ejemplares a las personas inscritas, y yo le pedí que el favor de que la pusiera en todos los ejemplares.  
  
- ¡Eres una genio! -exclamo Ginny.  
  
-Lo se, lo se, pero me gusta que me los recuerden -dijo Shelby  
  
- Que no se te suba a la cabeza. Y ¿Cuándo tenemos ensayos? -pregunto Ginny  
  
- ¿No que ibas a renunciar?  
  
- Cambien de opinión. Creo que seria una estupidez dejar el papel principal de la obra solo por Malfoy -explico Ginny  
  
-¡Si, claro! ¿Crees que nací ayer? -pregunto Shelby -¡Tu lo que quieres es tener una excusa para besarte con Malfoy! Aunque claro, no te culpo, ¡Cualquiera!  
  
- Cállate -dijo Ginny  
  
-Llega tarde, Srta. Weasley -dijo la profesora  
  
-Discúlpeme, profesora. No volverá a pasar -dijo Ginny, un poco avergonzada.  
  
-Eso espero -dijo la profesora-. Bueno, ya hemos ensayado mucho el beso, creo que nos sale perfecto, así que, ¡No hay que ensayar más! ¿No creen, chicos? -dijo la profesora refiriéndose a Malfoy y Ginny  
  
-Si- contestaron ambos con los dientes apretados  
  
-¡Perfecto! -exclamo la profesora-. Creo que todavía nos falta práctica en las escenas...  
  
Y comenzaron a ensayar. La profesora estaba muy atenta a que Malfoy y Ginny no se acercaran mas de un metro, lo cual tenía a Ginny hasta la coronilla.  
  
Al terminar el ensayo, Ginny se quedo atrás de los demás y Malfoy, como leyéndole el pensamiento, también se quedo atrás.  
  
-Malfoy...  
  
-Weasley...  
  
-Habla tú  
  
-No, habla tú.  
  
-¡Que hables tu primero!  
  
-Ok, ok. Estas agresiva –murmuro Malfoy -. Mira, Weasley, no se si opinas como yo, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con la profesora con eso de que el beso nos sale perfecto...  
  
-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Malfoy. Por eso te quería... Pedir, que nos encontremos de vez en cuando... Para "ensayar"  
  
-Me sacaste las palabras de la boca, Weasley –dijo Malfoy sonriendo de una forma extraña.  
  
-Solo un impedimento... ¿Dónde nos encontraremos?  
  
-Mmm... Cerca de la estúpida llorona esa, ahí un aula que nadie la usa. Casi nadie la nota. Nos podríamos encontrar ahí.  
  
-Pero... ¿Y si alguien la nota? –pregunto Ginny  
  
-Acuérdate que soy prefecto, así que solo lo regaño, le quito puntos, y lo mando para su casa.  
  
-¿Y si es otro prefecto... O un profesor? –pregunto Ginny  
  
-Les digo que estoy haciendo ronda.  
  
-¿Y yo? –pregunto Ginny  
  
-¡Te escondes! –exclamo Malfoy, como si fuera obvio.  
  
-Ya, ya. ¿A que hora nos vemos? –pregunto Ginny  
  
-¿A las diez te parece bien?  
  
-Me parece perfecto  
  
Miro su reloj: Las diez y veinte. ¡Genial! Había llegado tarde y todo por culpa de su querido hermano.  
  
Entro al aula y no vio a nadie ¿Y si se había cansado de esperar y si había ido?  
  
-Pensé que no venias –dijo Malfoy en su oído, abrazándola por la espalda. Ginny sintió un escalofrió.  
  
-Discúlpame. Mi hermano no quería dejarme salir...  
  
-No importa. Lo importante es que estas aquí –dijo y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Ginny cerró los ojos.  
  
Malfoy voltio a Ginny, y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, mientras recorría con sus manos la espalada de Ginny. Ginny entrelazo sus manos en el cabello de Malfoy, despeinándolo. Malfoy apretó más a Ginny hacia si, y la acorralo en una pared.  
  
Lamentablemente, no oyeron cuando se abrió la puerta del aula, y entro un furioso chico pelirrojo.  
  
-¿¿ASI QUE ERA ESTO LO QUE TENIAS QUE HACER, EH, VIRGNIA?? –pregunto Ron, echando humo por las orejas -. ¿¿¿BESARTE CON MALFOY??? –dicho esto, Ron se abalanzo sobre Malfoy lanzándole un puñetazo, que le dio de lleno en la cara. Malfoy no vacilo ni un segundo y le pego a Ron.  
  
- ¡¡Basta!! –grito Ginny desesperada  
  
-¡Basta, Ron! –grito Hermione entrando al aula, y murmurando un hechizo para separarlos  
  
-¡¡Quitame este maldito hechizo, Hermione!! –Exclamo Ron-. ¡Tengo que matar a alguien!  
  
-¡¡No, Ron!! –Exclamo Hermione-. Malfoy, será mejor que te vayas –dijo Hermione, quitándole el hechizo.  
  
Malfoy se fue del aula, muy enojado y con el labio partido.  
  
-¿¿¿¿Por qué lo dejaste ir, Hermione???? –pregunto Ron, enojado  
  
-¡Para que no hagas algo de lo que después te puedas arrepentir! –exclamo Hermione.  
  
-¡Nunca me arrepentiría de darle su merecido a Malfoy! –dijo Ron. Luego se dirigió a Ginny -. ¡¡Y tú!! –dijo señalándola acusadoramente -. ¿¿Qué diablos hacías besándote con Malfoy??  
  
-Tu lo dijiste, hermanito, me estaba BESANDO con Malfoy ¿Algún problema? –pregunto Ginny, enojada  
  
- ¡Claro que ahí un problema! –exclamo Ron -. ¡¡Malfoy es nuestro peor enemigo!!  
  
-Aclaración: Malfoy es TU peor enemigo, Ron –dijo Ginny-. Y déjame decirte que no tienes ningún derecho de ir a pegarle sin razón.  
  
- ¡Te estaba besando! –exclamo Ron  
  
- ¡Y yo lo estaba besando a el! –exclamo Ginny -. Y no viniste a pegarme...  
  
-Malfoy te ha afectado la cabeza...  
  
-¡Malfoy no me ha afectado la cabeza! –Dijo Ginny-. Y tengo una información para ti, Ronald, ya no soy una niña de diez años, se exactamente con quien me beso y con quien no, así que te agradecería mucho si NO TE METIERAS EN MI VIDA –dicho esto salio del aula, y se dirigió a su sala común.  
  
- ¡¡¡Pero que imbécil, que idiota, que indecente!!! ¿Qué no le enseñaron a respetar la privacidad de las personas? –fue la reacción de Shelby, cuando Ginny le contó en el desayuno lo que había sucedido la noche anterior  
  
-Parece que no –dijo Ginny amargamente  
  
-Mira quien viene ahí: Don Indecencia –dijo Shelby, señalando la puerta del comedor.  
  
Ginny miro y efectivamente, entraban por la puerta del comedor: Ron, Hermione y Harry.  
  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Shelby –dijo Ginny parándose de su asiento.  
  
Shelby la imito, y juntas se dirigieron a la puerta del Gran Comedor, siendo observadas por Ron.  
  
Era de noche. Ginny caminaba por el lago después de un agotador día. Había evitado a Ron todo el día, porque la verdad no lo quería ver ni en pintura. Esta muy enojada con el después de que interrumpió su "ensayo" con Malfoy.  
  
-Aja, Weasley, con que caminando por el lago en horas inapropiadas de la noche –dijo una voz que arrastrabas las palabras que Ginny conocía muy bien.  
  
-¿Me quitaras puntos por eso? –pregunto Ginny, volteando y viendo al chico rubio que estabas parado frente a ella y que se acercaba peligrosamente.  
  
-Podría hacerlo, eres una Gryffindor –respondió el chico.  
  
-¿Lo harás?  
  
-Mmm... Tal vez si... O tal vez no. Todo depende de lo que hagas para convencerme –dijo Malfoy colocándose frente a ella.  
  
-¿Y que piensas tu que podría hacer para convencerte? –pregunto Ginny  
entrelazando sus brazos en el cuello de Malfoy.  
  
-No se... ¿Tu que opinas? –dijo Malfoy abrazándola y pegándola a el.  
  
Ginny acerco su rostro al de Malfoy y lo beso apasionadamente.  
  
-¿Qué opinas de ese? –pregunto Ginny separándose  
  
-Ese me gusta mucho-dijo Malfoy-. Deberías usarlo mas seguido.  
  
-Lo tendré en cuenta-contesto Ginny sonriendo-. ¿Te puedo hacer una  
pregunta?  
  
-¿Que?-pregunto Malfoy  
  
-¿Te puedo llamar Draco?  
  
-Llámame como quieras-contesto Malfoy  
  
-¿Hasta dragoncito?  
  
-Con algunas excepciones.  
  
Ginny rió.  
  
Cuando llego a la sala común ya era muy tarde. La verdad que nunca se  
imagino en esa situación con Malfoy. Le gustaba estar con el. Le gustaba  
besarlo... Le gustaba Draco... ¿Le gustaba Draco?  
  
Ginny se sonrojo ante este pensamiento. ¡Claro que no le gustaba Draco!  
¡No le podía gustar Draco! El... El... ¡El era un Malfoy! Solo le gustaba  
como besaba. O sea ¿A quien no le gustaba como besaba Draco Malfoy? No lo  
sabia, lo único que sabia era que a ella si le gustaba... Y mucho.  
Demasiado para su gusto...  
  
Entre pensamiento y pensamiento, Ginny se quedo dormida...  
  
Así pasaron los días, Draco y Ginny se veían a escondidas por todo el  
castillo. La verdad que Ginny ya había aceptado que en verdad le gustaba  
Draco...  
  
Ron no le había vuelto a hablar, lo cual a veces le alegraba, pero otras  
veces le ponía un poco triste...  
  
En cuanto a los ensayos, eso era otra cosa. La fecha de la obra se  
acercaba, y la profesora estaba mas insoportable que nunca, y la verdad  
que se le veía muy estresada. Sin contar que estaba empeñada a que Draco  
y Ginny no se acercaran para nada.  
  
Y Shelby... Desde hace unos días se estaba juntando mucho con Harry, lo  
cual tenia a Shelby muy contenta porque «al fin un chico guapo y popular  
de Hogwarts le hacia algo de caso».  
  
-Ginny...-la llamo Shelby, una vez que se encontraban en el cuarto.  
  
-Dime-dio Ginny  
  
-Tengo que decirte algo...  
  
-Dime.  
  
-pero es que no se...  
  
-¡Dime!  
  
-¿No sabes otra palabra?  
  
- ¬¬ No...  
  
-Bueno, Ginny, es que... Vez que he pasado mucho tiempo con Harry...  
  
-Si.  
  
-Bueno... Pues lo he ido conociendo mejor y...  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Y... Creo que me he enamorado de el.  
  
-¿Que?-pregunto Ginny mirándola, sorprendida. La verdad que se encontraba  
que Harry era muy serio para Shelby. Shelby era una chica muy... Alocada,  
por así decirlo. Seria una pareja algo dispareja... Aunque pensándolo bien,  
Draco y ella eran una pareja más dispareja... Mucho más dispareja. Sonrió  
-. Creo que harían una pareja hermosa.  
  
-Pero yo creo que el sigue enamorado de ti. Y como sea, ¿Quién se fijaría  
en una chica tan loca como yo?  
  
-¡Oh, vamos! Eres una chica muy hermosa... Y es verdad que estas un... Poco  
loca, pero es tu forma de ser, y si a ellos no les gusta, no saben de lo  
que se pierden.  
  
Shelby sonrió amargamente.  
  
-Gracias, Ginny. Muchas gracias.  
  
-No tienes que agradecerme. Para eso estamos las amigas. Ahora pon la  
mente positiva, y duérmete que mañana hay que levantarse temprano para no  
llegar tarde con Snape, ¿Ok?  
  
-¡Hola, Harry! –saludo Ginny, cuando bajo a la sala común y vio a Harry  
frente a la chimenea.  
  
-Hola, Ginny –saludo Harry  
  
-¿Qué me cuentas? –a decir verdad no había hablado mucho con Harry  
últimamente  
  
-Nada interesante –dijo, pero su mirada decía lo contrario.  
  
-¿Me quieres decir algo, Harry? –pregunto Ginny, mirándolo.  
  
-No... Si... Ginny...  
  
-¿Si? Dime  
  
-Yo... ¿Ves que he pasado mucho tiempo con Shelby? –ya sabia que rumbo iba  
a tomar esta conversación  
  
-Si...  
  
-Veras... La he ido conociendo mejor y... Creo que me he enamorado de ella  
  
–«Se parecen mas de lo que pensaba» -pensó Ginny  
  
-¿Y que pasa con eso? –pregunto Ginny, sonriendo.  
  
-Es que Shelby es demasiado... ¿Cómo decirlo?  
  
-Loca-dijo Ginny.  
  
-Eh... Si, y creo que... Ella nunca se fijaría en mí.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Es que ella es tan...  
  
-¿Por qué no se lo dices?  
  
-¿Y si me dice que no?  
  
-¿Te preguntaste eso cuando te me declaraste?  
  
-Si. Y Hermione comenzó a decirme cosas como «Ella no te va ha decir que  
no...» Y me convenció. Y mira como termino  
  
-Ese es otro caso –dijo Ginny-. Pero yo estoy segura de que ella te va a  
decir que si...  
  
-¿Te ha dicho algo?-pregunto Harry, esperanzado.  
  
-No-mintió-. Pero se le nota en los ojos.  
  
-No se...  
  
-¡Vamos, Harry! ¿Qué puedes perder? Al contrario ¡Puedes ganar!  
  
-Me has convencido –dijo Harry, sonriéndole-. Se lo diré.  
  
-Y me lo cuentas todo, ¿eh? –dijo Ginny, sonriendo  
  
-Claro. Pero si me dice que no, te hecho toda la culpa a ti.  
  
-¡Ya veras que no te dirá que no! –exclamo Ginny.  
  
-Eso espero, eso espero... -dijo Harry.  
  
-¡Ginny! –exclamo Shelby, corriendo para alcanzarla por un pasillo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Shelby? –pregunto Ginny  
  
-¡Harry me pidió que fuera su novia! –exclamo Shelby, radiante de  
felicidad.  
  
-¡Eso es genial, Shelby! –exclamo Ginny -. ¡Felicidades!  
  
-Gracias, gracias –dijo Shelby-. La verdad que no lo creía cuando me lo  
pidió, fue como un sueño. Me pregunte varias veces si estaba soñando.  
  
-Pero no estas soñando-dijo Ginny mientras doblaban una esquina.  
  
Ginny vio algo que la dejo sorprendida: Draco se estaba besando con una  
tipa, que Ginny reconoció una chica de su mismo curso de Slytherin  
  
-Ahora yo quiero estar soñando...-murmuro Ginny, saliendo corriendo de  
allí, seguida por Shelby.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡¡Hola!! Aquí les tengo la actualización. La verdad  
que no fue tan rápido como quería, porque se me daño la PC y no pude  
escribir, pero en parte que se me dañara la PC, fue bueno, ya que se me  
ocurrieron muchísimas ideas en este tiempo y se me arreglo el msn, así  
que el que me quiera agregar mi mail es saraymvrhotmail.com. Espero que  
les haya gustado este capitulo y que me dejen muchos reviews.  
  
Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews, sigan haciéndolo, bye! 


	9. La Bella Durmiente IX

¿ME QUIERES?  
  
-La verdad que no ha hecho nada malo -pensaba Ginny tumbada en su cama -. En realidad no éramos nada. Y si no éramos nada... ¿Por me siento como si me hubiese traicionado?  
  
-¡Por que lo quieres! –exclamo una vocecita en su cabeza  
  
-¡Pero yo no debería quererlo!  
  
-¿Y quien te dijo a ti que puedes elegir a quien querer?  
  
-Pues debería ser así.  
  
-¡Claro que no! Como sea, tu eres muy ignorante.  
  
-¿Por que tengo una voz en mi cabeza?  
  
-Soy tu conciencia. Todos tienen una conciencia  
  
-Pero apostemos que no tan insoportable como la mía.  
  
-¡Mira, niña mal agradecida! Tienes una conciencia especial...  
  
-Si, especialmente insoportable.  
  
-Pero es verdad que eres necia...  
  
-¡Tu también lo eres! Eres yo ¿no?  
  
-Pero soy mas conciente que tu. Por algo me llaman conciencia.  
  
-¡Uy!-exclamo Ginny y se puso la almohada en la cabeza dispuesta a dormirse  
  
Esta conversación fue en los pensamientos de Ginny  
  
-Hola, Ginny ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Shelby cuando Ginny bajo a desayunar a la mañana siguiente  
  
-Si...-dijo Ginny, dudosa.  
  
-Pues no lo pareces –dijo Shelby-. Se que estas mal, Ginny. La verdad creo que deberías...  
  
Pero Ginny ya no escucho más. Acababa de entrar al Gran Comedor Draco Malfoy. Ginny se fijo en todos los movimientos que hacia este.  
  
-¡Ginny! ¿Me estas oyendo? –pregunto Shelby  
  
-¿Qué? Eh... Shelby, ¡Hablamos luego! –dijo Ginny, al ver que Draco se levantaba de su asiento en Slytherin.  
  
Ginny salio tras Draco (discretamente).  
  
-Eh... ¡Draco!-lo llamo Ginny.  
  
Draco se volteo, al ver quien era, sonrió lujuriosamente y se acerco a ella, con todos los planes de besarla.  
  
La beso, y Ginny (inconscientemente) lo beso a el. Pero a darse cuenta de lo que hacia, lo separo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Draco fríamente.  
  
-¿Sabes, Draco? Creo que ya hemos ensayado suficiente –dijo Ginny lo mas fríamente posible.  
  
-¿Qué? –pregunto Draco desconcertado.  
  
-Lo que oíste. Ya no me quiero ver mas contigo-dicho esto se dio media vuelta, y se fue a la clase que le tocaba, sintiendo como el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos.  
  
Faltaba menos de una semana para que se estrenara la obra. La profesora estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Cada vez que ensayaban el más mínimo error la ponía a gritar como loca  
  
-¡No podemos permitir que esta obra salga mal! –había dicho -. ¡No podemos!  
  
Aunque los actores también estaban muy nerviosos, cuado ensayaron la obra completa fue un éxito total y rotundo.  
  
A Ginny se le partía el corazón cada vez que a Draco en los ensayos. Había estado muy tentada a renunciar pero cuando Shelby le dijo «No dejes que ese tonto interrumpa tu vida» desistió.  
  
Los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban muy emocionados con la obra, pues en menos de una semana sabrían quien era el dichoso principito, y la hada malvada.  
  
-¿Estas nerviosa? –pregunto Hermione a Ginny, cuando se estaban vistiendo para salir a actuar.  
  
-Si. Mucho-dijo Ginny  
  
-Trata de tranquilizarte. Todo saldrá bien –dijo Hermione  
  
-Ron no sabe quien es el príncipe. Bastante enojado esta ya –dijo Ginny, con algo de tristeza en la voz  
  
-No te preocupes. El escenario esta escudado contra hermanos celosos-dijo Hermione, sonriendo.  
  
-¡Ya va a comenzar, ya va a comenzar! –Exclamo la profesora entrando a los vestuarios-. ¡Susan, Ernie! –exclamo la profesora -. ¡A sus lugares, por favor!  
  
-En un reino muy lejano, un rey y una reina anhelaban desesperadamente tener un hijo. Año tras año esperaron y por fin tuvieron una hija a la que llamaron Aurora-se escucho que decía la narradora.  
  
Y así comenzó la obra, chicos y chicas saliendo y entrando, muy nerviosos.  
  
-... ¡Al cumplir tu cumpleaños numero 16, te pincharas el dedo con una maquina de cocer y morirás!-exclamo Pansy, actuaba muy bien de verdad.  
  
-¡¡No!! –exclamo "La reina", hincándose en la cuna de "su hija"-. ¡¿Qué has hecho?!  
  
-¡Todavía falta mi regalo! –exclamo un hada -. Majestades, vuestra hija se pinchará el dedo con una aguja, pero no morirá. Dormirá profundamente y el beso de un príncipe la despertará.  
  
-El rey, asustado, mando a que quemaran todas las maquinas de cocer del reino-se escucho la voz de la narradora  
  
-¡Ginny, es tu turno! –exclamo Hermione  
  
Ginny salio al escenario. Nunca antes había estado más nerviosa en su vida. Con todas esas personas mirándola atentamente...  
  
-Pasaron 16 años, y la princesa tuvo una vida feliz en su reino-dijo la narradora-. Hasta que un día...  
  
Prendieron las luces y presentaban a Ginny (Aurora) en una especie de castillo.  
  
-Aurora decidió dar una vuelta por el castillo, y descubrió una pequeña sala...  
  
-¡Vaya! –dijo Ginny-. ¡Nunca había viso esta sala antes! ¿Qué habrá en ella?  
  
Entonces Ginny abrió la puerta, y el escenario cambio mágicamente. Ahora se hallaban en la habitación, donde había una extraña maquina de cocer  
  
-¿Qué será esto? –se pregunto la princesa. Ginny observo la aguja como si nunca antes la hubiera visto-. ¿Que es esto? –dijo acercando su dedo a la aguja... Y acercado... Y acercando -¡Ah!  
  
–Y tal como dijo el hada malvada que pasaría, se pincho el dedo con la aguja, cayendo así en un profundo sueño-dijo la narradora-. El Rey, desconsolado, trasladó a la bella Princesa y la a acostó en su hermoso lecho de oro y plata. Enseguida, mandó llamar al hada buena que, al ver la gran tristeza de, todos los habitantes del castillo, dijo:  
  
Presentaron al hada que le dio el ultimo regalo a Aurora (la cual no se quien es)  
  
-Majestad, para que nuestra Princesa no se encuentre sola en el sueño, todos, dormirán y no despertarán hasta que ella termine su largo sueño.  
  
-Tras haber pronunciado estas palabras, todos en el castillo cayeron dormidos. A partir de aquel momento un bosque mágico cubrió el castillo- dijo la narradora. Presentaron a toda la gente del castillo durmiendo (no pregunten como, solo imagínenselo), y luego el castillo siendo cubierto por muchos árboles.  
  
Cambiaron de escena.  
  
Ginny se levanto de la cama (ya fuera del escenario).  
  
-No se ni para que te levantas, si te tienes que volverte acostar –dijo Hermione.  
  
Ginny pensó en lo que le dijo Hermione, y se acostó de nuevo en la cama.  
  
-Ya todos tienen que saber quien es el príncipe –suspiro Ginny  
  
-Creo que si Malfoy no quería revelar que el era el príncipe para no armar escándalo, ha hecho todo lo contrario.  
  
Ginny solo asintió, y se levanto.  
  
Se puso donde estaba la profesora de Estudios Muggles viendo la obra con el guión en la mano.  
  
Ella vio como Draco "luchaba" contra los obstáculos que le ponía la bruja malvada... Se veía tan apuesto...  
  
-¡Ya es hora de que salgas a escena, Weasley! –exclamo la profesora.  
  
-¡Ah! Si, si. Claro...  
  
Ginny se acomodo otra vez en la cama, y cerro los ojos. Sintió como la cama flotaba para llegar a su destino.  
  
-¡Que hermosa es!-dijo Draco.  
  
Ginny escucho los pasos de Draco, indicándole que se acercaba a ella.  
  
Sintió su aliento en su boca, y deseo con toda su alma que la besara, y así lo hizo.  
  
Apenas fue un roce, pero ese roce hizo que ha Ginny se le helara todo el cuerpo.  
  
Los padres de aurora y todos los sirvientes se levantaron, y luego Ginny, se levanto también.  
  
Draco y Ginny se quedaron viendo a los ojos, y se besaron.  
  
Cambio de escena.  
  
Ginny no termino bien de levantarse y ya la estaban jalando al vestuario, y poniéndole un vestido de novia.  
  
Todos los chicos se pusieron en sus posiciones.  
  
-...Y así se casaron, y vivieron felices para siempre-dijo la narradora.  
  
Draco y Ginny se besaron nuevamente. Y apagaron las luces (luces muggles, porque no me imagino como alumbraran eso con velas --) y apareció algo brilloso, en el que se leía claramente «FIN»  
  
Se oyeron los aplausos.  
  
Prendieron las luces, y los actores se inclinaron, dando las gracias.  
  
Se oyeron otra vez los aplausos, pero esta vez con pitidos.  
  
-¡Muchas gracias!  
  
Ginny caminaba hacia su sala común después de que se había vestido con su túnica de Hogwarts. Los otros estudiantes se habían quedado en el Gran Comedor donde ahora se celebraba una pequeña fiesta de Navidad. Ella no había querido quedarse, le dolía un poco la cabeza.  
  
Ginny sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda. Se asusto.  
  
-¿Por qué tan sola?-Era Draco.  
  
-¡Me asustaste! –le reprocho ella, separándose de el.  
  
-¿Por qué no estas en la fiesta?-pregunto Draco.  
  
-¿Qué te importa?-pregunto Ginny lo mas fríamente posible.  
  
-¿Sabes? El beso que nos dimos en la obra me gusto mucho... -dijo arrastrando las palabras- Y me quede con ganas de más.  
  
Ginny se estremeció.  
  
-Que pena, por que ya no hay mas-dijo Ginny dispuesta a irse.  
  
Draco la jalo por la cintura hacia si, y la beso, Ginny al principio se resistió, pero luego cedió.  
  
-No se porque no quieres que nos sigamos viendo-dijo al separarse.  
  
-Yo no quiero una relación en la que yo me encuentro con el nos besemos, y el se pueda besar con otra persona sin yo poder reclamarle nada...  
  
-Eso se llama relación liberal-dijo Draco  
  
-¡Pues yo no quiero una "relación liberal"! –exclamo Ginny.  
  
-¿Y que quieres? –pregunto Draco.  
  
-¡Quiero que "el" me pida que sea su novia, que me haga mimos, que solo se bese conmigo, que me diga que me quiere! Y lamento decirte esto, pero ¡Tú no me pediste que sea tu novia, no me haces mimos, solo me besas, te besas con otras mujeres y nunca me has dicho que me quieres! ¡No quiero una relación así!  
  
-¿Quien te dijo que yo me beso con otras mujeres?  
  
-¡Yo te vi!  
  
-¿Cuándo? Si se puede saber  
  
-¡El otro día...! Ja, como te vas a acordar. ¡Si te besas con todo el mundo!  
  
-Con la única chica que me he besado últimamente esta al frente mío, Weasley-dijo Draco fríamente.  
  
-¡Mentiroso! Yo te vi, besándote con una chica de Slytherin...  
  
-¡Ah! ¿Eso era? Esa chica me brinco arriba y me beso ¿Qué querías que hiciera?  
  
-¡Que la apartaras!-exclamo Ginny, dándolo por obvio  
  
-¡Y eso hice! Si por lo menos te hubieses quedado un poco mas, tal vez te hubieras dado cuenta.  
  
Ginny sintió como se ponía roja.  
  
-Ya no importa-dijo Ginny-. No voy a estar con un chico que no me ha pedido que sea su novia, y que no me quiera.  
  
-¿Y quien te dijo que no te quiero? –pregunto Draco.  
  
-¿Me quieres?-dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hola! Aquí esta otro capitulo, se que me tarde mucho, pero esta vez intentare no hacerlo (de verdad!!). Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.  
  
Gracias a: impossibles, ImmatureTeen, AzazelBlack, crazygirlfordg, azir, CoNnY-B, cami, Luciana, zoe simitis, Fabisa, MoNi Weasley, abin, MarianaH, amsp14, Kiara, Lily E.of Potter, LadyVega, Piccolina07, Shumara, anwy- potter, Hitomi Felton.  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS!!! 


	10. La Bella Durmiente X

CONCLUSIONES PRECIPITADAS  
  
Draco se volteo sin decir nada y se fue. Ginny lo observo irse con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Ya me lo imaginaba-murmuro para si y se dirigió a su sala común.  
  
-...No, no, no ¡No me cabe en la cabeza eso de que Malfoy haya sido el príncipe! –escucho Ginny la voz de su hermano al entrar a la sala común.  
  
-Ya calmate, Ron –dijo Hermione  
  
-¡No me calmo! ¡Aun no entiendo por que demonios Ginny no renuncio al papel al saber quien era el príncipe! –exclamo Ron.  
  
Ginny trato de pasar desapercibida por la sala común, pero no lo logro.  
  
-¡Ginny Weasley, ven acá! –la llamo su hermano  
  
-¿Que quieres, Ron? –pregunto Ginny, tapándose la cara disimuladamente para que Ron y Hermione no vean que había estado llorando.  
  
-¡Quiero saber por que demonios no renunciaste al papel de la princesa cuando descubriste quien era el príncipe! –Exclamo Ron-. ¡No me digas que tu te encontrabas a escondida con esa... Con esa basura desde antes de la obra!  
  
-¿Y a ti que te importa si yo me veía con el antes o después de la obra? –dijo Ginny alzando el rostro-. Pues no te preocupes, que ya no me veré mas con el-dijo dispuesta a subir a su cuarto.  
  
-¿Ginny? –dijo Ron, amarrándola del brazo para impedirle que se fuera-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has estado llorando? –pregunto preocupado-. ¡¿Qué te hizo el desgraciado de Malfoy?! –pregunto ahora enojado-. ¡Mira que yo voy y le parto la cara...!  
  
-Si, si. ¡Partele la cara a ese idiota! –exclamo Ginny, por que, ahora que lo pensaba bien ¿Cómo el muy imbecil no estaba enamorado de ella? -. Y déjasela, muy, muy lastimada –dicho esto subió a su habitación, y se tumbo en la cama.  
  
-¡Ginny, Ginny! –exclamo Shelby, zarandeándola por el hombro.  
  
-¿Qué, Shelby? –Dijo Ginny con voz adormilada-. ¡Tengo sueño, déjame dormir!  
  
-¡¡Tu hermano y Malfoy se están cayendo a golpes!! –exclamo Shelby, haciendo que Ginny se levantara de un brinco.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamo Ginny, entrando al baño corriendo, dándose una ducha rápida, y vistiéndose en tiempo record-. ¿Dónde están peleando? ¡Llevadme!  
  
Shelby la llevo donde se encontraba una multitud de gente. Se abrió paso entre las personas y vio a Ron y a Draco, tirados en el suelo dándose puñetazos.  
  
-¡¿Por qué no llaman a McGonagall?! –Era verdad que le había pedido a Ron que le partiera la cara a Malfoy, pero no imagino que se lo tomara en serio. Aunque tratándose de Ron ¿Cómo se le ocurrió decirle eso? ¡Que estúpida! - ¡Dejen de pelear, chicos! –Dijo acercándoseles un poco, pero no le hicieron el más mínimo caso-. ¡Voy a llamar a McGonagall!  
  
-No hace falta, Weasley-dijo la profesora McGonagall, seguida por Hermione.  
  
La profesora McGonagall hizo un hechizo, que hizo que Ron y Draco se separaran.  
  
-¡Weasley, Malfoy, síganme! –dijo la profesora enfadada.  
  
Ron y Malfoy se miraron con odio, y siguieron a la profesora McGonagall.  
  
-Ginny –dijo Hermione mirándola con reproche-. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió decirle a Ron que le partiera la cara a Malfoy? ¿Estas loca?  
  
-Creo que si-dijo Ginny-. Es que estaba algo despechada...  
  
-¿Despechada? –Pregunto Hermione-. Ginny, creo que tienes cosas que contarme...  
  
-Creo que si-dijo Ginny-. ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo por el lago?  
  
Salieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts, y en el transcurso Ginny le fue contando cada detalle de su pequeña aventura con Malfoy.  
  
-No se que mas esperabas de Malfoy-dijo Hermione cuando Ginny termino de contarle.  
  
-Yo tampoco-Dijo Ginny tristemente-. ¡Soy tan ilusa!  
  
-Vamos, Ginny. Tú no mandas el corazón-dijo Hermione  
  
-Pues me gustaría hacerlo-dijo Ginny-. Es que... ¡Enamorarme de Malfoy...! Que idiota.  
  
-¡No eres idiota! –Exclamo Hermione-. Simplemente te enamoraste de la persona menos indicada.  
  
-Y que lo digas –dijo Ginny tristemente  
  
-Bueno, Ginny, me tengo que ir –dijo Hermione-. Quiero ver como esta Ron.  
  
Hermione se fue al castillo.  
  
Ginny se quedo caminando por los terrenos, pensando en Malfoy. ¿Cómo se pudo enamorar de alguien como Malfoy? Que estúpida había sido. Además ¿Por qué no había renunciado al papel de la princesa cuando supo quien era el príncipe? ¿O por que demonios había aceptado ese estúpido juego de "encontrarnos a escondidas" con el?  
  
-Por que soy una estúpida –murmuro para si.  
  
Ginny siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo. Ni siquiera miraba por donde iba, solo caminaba.  
  
-Que tonta, que tonta, que tonta...-murmuraba. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que se había vuelto loca.  
  
Seguía caminando cuando sintió que le propinaban un fuerte golpe en el estomago que la hizo doblarse.  
  
Ginny le costo unos segundos recobrarse. Subió la vista para ver que dianche era lo que le había dado.  
  
-Oh no...-murmuro al ver un gran árbol, que movía sus ramas de aquí para allá, y que una de esas ramas, estaba a punto de alcanzarla-. ¡¡AAAAHHH!! –grito histérica, comenzando a correr, pero la rama fue mas rápida, y logro darle un golpe tan fuerte en la espalda, que se callo.  
  
Intento arrastrarse, para alejar del árbol, pero estaba muy débil, le dolía todo el cuerpo, y noto que su labio inferior comenzaba a sangrar.  
  
Una rama la amarro, y la alzo para comenzarle a darle vueltas.  
  
-¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!!! ¡AUXILIO! –Grito Ginny, y vio como un rubio se acercaba al árbol, y este le daba un golpe en la cara-Draco... -murmuro  
  
El sauce boxeador, una rama agarro a Malfoy también y lo elevo a la altura de Ginny. No paso ni un segundo cuando el sauce juntaba las ramas con la que tenia agarrados a los chicos, que chocaron fuertemente, propinándole mas dolor del que sentía.  
  
-Esto me pasa por andar privando en héroe –escucho que Malfoy murmuraba mientras hacia el sauce una extraña pirueta con el-. Para la próxima creo que llamare a Potter...  
  
-Creo que me voy a desmayar...-murmuro Ginny débilmente, y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad...  
  
Ginny sintió como el sauce boxeador la lanzaba por lo aires, y ya no supo mas...  
  
Ginny sintió como unos tibios labios se posaban en los de ella. Entreabrió los ojos, y pudo ver la cara de un rubio muy cerca de la suya.  
  
-¿Qué...? –dijo, incorporándose en la cama.  
  
-Nunca había visto a nadie que se vea tan bella cuando esta durmiendo-dijo Draco.  
  
Ginny se sonrojo. Miro para ver donde estaba: La enfermería.  
  
-Señor Malfoy, vuelva a la cama-dijo una voz dulce, pero autoritaria-. Y que bueno que despertó, Srta. Weasley.  
  
-¿Que paso? –pregunto Ginny, mientras Draco se acostaba en la cama que quedaba al lado de la de Ginny.  
  
-Lo encontraron a ambos desmayados a unos metros del sauce boxeador –dijo la Sra. Promfey-. Tuvieron suerte que el sauce los hubiese lanzado y no los siguiera golpeado. Dios mío ¿Qué diantre hacían dos alumnos cerca del sauce boxeador?  
  
-Ehh... jeje, fue un desafortunado accidente ' –dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa acusadora.  
  
-Bueno...  
  
-¿Cuándo nos darán de alta? –pregunto Draco, fríamente  
  
-Ahora mismo-dijo la enfermera-. El sauce los lastimo, pero gracias a Dios no fue nada grave.  
  
-Que bueno –dijo Ginny.  
  
Al salir de la enfermería, Ginny se dirigió derechito a Gryffindor, sin dirigirle la palabra a Draco.  
  
-¡Hola, Ginny! –la saludo Shelby, que se encontraban sentada con Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
  
-¿Dónde estabas? –pregunto Ron.  
  
-Ehh... No, nada. Dando vueltas por el castillo –dijo Ginny. No quería decirle que había tenido un accidente en el sauce boxeador y que Draco había ido a ayudarla, en vano, porque ambos salieron desmayados de allí.  
  
Ron no estuvo fue satisfecho con la respuesta de Ginny, pero no dijo nada.  
  
Ginny subió a su habitación, y se acostó en la cama.  
  
Todavía se acordaba del beso con el que Draco le había despertado en la enfermería...  
  
-Eso si fue la bella durmiente...  
  
-¡Ginny Weasley! –Exclamo Shelby entrando a la habitación-. ¡Me vas a decir ahora mismo que hacías, por que no creo ni una palabra de eso que "estabas andando por el castillo"! ¡Así que, a contarme!  
  
Ginny no tuvo más remedio que contarle todo a Shelby.  
  
-¡Ah! ¡Que romántico! –exclamo Shelby con ojos soñadores.  
  
-Fuera mas romántico si el me quisiera ¿No crees? –dijo Ginny tristemente  
  
-¡Oh, Ginny! –Dijo Shelby-. No se que decirte.  
  
-No me tienes que decir nada –dijo Ginny-. Oye, quiero estar sola.  
  
-Claro, claro-dijo Shelby mirando triste a Ginny-. Solo un ultimo consejo: No llores por quien no llorara por ti.  
  
-Ginny, Ginny –la llamo cautelosamente Hermione  
  
-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto incorporándose en la cama. Noto que en la habitación también estaba Shelby  
  
-Vamos a cenar-dijo Shelby-. No has comida nada en todo el día...  
  
-No tengo hambre –dijo Ginny  
  
-¡Nada de eso! –Dijo Hermione de una forma que le recordó mucho a su madre- . ¡Vienes a comer con nosotras si o si!  
  
-Esta bien mamá-dijo Ginny, acostándose de nuevo.  
  
Hermione hizo algo con la varita que la tumbo de la cama.  
  
-¡Ah! No tenias que hacer eso-dijo levantándose del piso  
  
-Así es mas rápido-dijo Hermione sonriendo.  
  
Las tres se dirigieron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
Ginny sintió que la miraban. Volteo y se encontró con un par de ojos grises mirándola intensamente.  
  
Se sentía incomoda cuando la miraban así.  
  
-Ya termine-anuncio-. Me retiro-dicho esto se paro de la mesa de Gryffindor y se salio de Gran Comedor.  
  
Sintió que unos pasos la seguían y comenzó a caminar más rápido, pero los pasos también comenzaron a ir más rápido.  
  
-¿Que es lo que...? –Comenzó a preguntar Ginny volteándose, pero se callo al ver quien era-. Draco... ¿Por qué me seguías?  
  
Como respuesta Draco la jalo por un brazo y la pego a el dándole un suave beso en los labios, que Ginny respondió.  
  
-No, no, no-dijo Ginny separándose de el-. No puedo seguir con esto...  
  
-No lo sigas-dijo Draco-. Lo sigo yo-dicho esto la tomo otra vez por la cintura pegándola a el, con todas las intenciones de besarla de nuevo.  
  
-¡Draco, no! –exclamo Ginny, separándose.  
  
-¿Por qué no? –pregunto Draco con cara de niño bueno.  
  
Ginny desvió la mirada.  
  
-¡Por que no me quieres! –exclamo Ginny mirando hacia una pared.  
  
-¿Y quien te dijo a ti que no te quiero? –pregunto Draco frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
-¡No hacia falta que me lo dijeras, lo dejaste bien claro! –exclamo Ginny  
  
Draco frunció más el entrecejo.  
  
-¡Yo no te conteste nada! –Exclamo Draco-. ¡Tu debiste esperara mi respuesta como toda niña buena! ¡Pero noooo! ¡Fuiste a sacar conclusiones precipitadas!  
  
-¿Qué querías que pensara después de que te fuiste así, sin siquiera mirarme? –pregunto Ginny.  
  
-¡No debiste pensar nada! –Exclamo Draco-. ¡Debiste esperar mi respuesta!  
  
-¿Me estas queriendo decir que me quieres? –pregunto Ginny  
  
-¡Te estoy queriendo decir que debiste esperar mi respuesta! –exclamo Draco  
  
-¿Y bien?  
  
-¿Y bien que?  
  
-¡Que cual es tu respuesta! –exclamo Ginny, perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
-¿Crees que si seria que no vendría a buscarte? –pregunto Draco mirándola a los ojos.  
  
Ginny sonrió. Se daba cuenta que esperar un "te quiero" de parte de Draco era esperar mucho. Pero bueno, le había dado una pequeña muestra, y con eso se conformaba.  
  
Ginny se acerco a Draco pasándole las manos por el cuello, mientras Draco le pasaba las manos por la cintura.  
  
-¿Eso es un si? –pregunto Ginny, dándole un beso en los labios.  
  
-¿Qué crees tu? –pregunto Draco, besándola de nuevo.  
  
FIN  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Fin, fin, fin, fin. ¡Al fin el fin! Ya era hora. Esta historia me tenia media harta '  
  
Dios, pero me gusto como me quedo, aunque claro, la ultima palabra, es de ustedes lectores. Espero que les haya gustado.  
  
Les doy las gracias a todas las chicas que siguieron esta historia y que me dieron su apoyo por medio de reviews.  
  
Muchisimas gracias a:  
  
Fabisa, cami (ni se te ocurra hacer una historia de Troya, ¿Ves que Aquiles muere al final? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ni se te ocurra no quiero que mi draquito se me muera!), Lil Sonis, abin, sara fenix black, Piccolina07, Hitomi Felton, impossibles, Kiara, Malfoy´s red-haired lover, gin-ynia, aziral, Lenne, Nacilme-Black, LadyVega, Fernanda Rozner (Sip, estoy totalmente segura que es Pansy la bruja Malvada :p), pava number 1!, amsp14, Andy-Wm, zoe simitis, Ann Potter, MoNi WeAsLeY, ImmatureTeen, The-Dogma (por los DOS reviews que me dejaste...), Azazel-Black, Babyjapan (ya lei mas que amigos, y de verdad es muuy interesante, y con el tutor... Ya veremos '), C0tE BLacK, Luciana, Pilika-LastHope (:p)  
  
¡Dios que me llegaron muchos reviews! Espero que me llegue así en este cap tambien.  
  
Bueno, no salgan sin dejar reviews, ¡por favor!  
  
Se me cuidan, ¡Bye! 


	11. EPILOGO

  
  
EPILOGO  
  
Un año después, en las vacaciones de verano, cuando Draco ya había salido de Hogwarts.  
  
Sus familias ya sabían de su relación. Los Malfoys no tuvieron mayor problema, ya que Lucius lo habían matado, y Narcisa... Digamos que se encontraba bien con quien quedara su hijo, siempre y cuanto tuviera un nieto sangre limpia.  
  
En cuanto a los Weasleys... Con ellos fue un poco más difícil, no por los señores Weasley, no, si no por Ron, que se negaba a aceptar que su "hermanita" fuera novia de Malfoy, pero se tuvo que resignar a que Ginny quería a Draco.  
  
Draco y Ginny se encontraban en el Callejón Diagon, comiéndose un helado tranquilamente, cuando Ginny se acordó de algo.  
  
-Oye, Draco –dijo Ginny  
  
-Dime  
  
-Nunca me has dicho que hiciste para que te castigaran y tuvieras que actuar en la obra.  
  
Draco soltó una risita nerviosa.  
  
-No lo quieres saber –dijo Draco  
  
Ginny frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-¿Qué hiciste? –pregunto Ginny  
  
-¡Que no lo quieres saber!  
  
-¡Si lo quiero saber! –exclamo Ginny ¿Qué habra hecho este muchacho? Nada bueno, seguro.  
  
-Bueno –suspiro Draco.  
  
-Dime.  
  
-Bueno... Es que...  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Eran como las cinco o seis de la mañana. Draco se encontraba en el baño de las chicas, haciendo un complicado hechizo que le había enseñado su padre. Se trataba de hacer un pared falsa un poco mas delante de la verdadera, donde quedaba un pequeño espacio en el que el creador del hechizo se podía meter, y nadie lo veía, pero el si podía ver para fuera. Podían tocar la pared falsa y se sentía como la pared de verdad.  
  
Al terminar el hechizo, Draco se metió en el espacio que quedaba entre la pared falsa y verdadera, a esperar a las chicas que se iban a duchar... En la cara de Draco se dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
Sintió que se abrió la puerta, y sonrió más ampliamente. Cual fue su decepción al ver a Filch el conserje, con su gata La señora Norris.  
  
-¡Ese pevees! -gruño Filch, abriendo una llave de la cual salio un chorro de agua, para luego convertirse en una extraña sustancia verde y media viscosa-. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacer lo que sea que hizo para que el agua se convierta en esa cosa verde?  
  
Draco noto que la Señora Norris miraba fijamente la pared en la que el se encontraba. La gata se dirigió hacia la pared, y comenzó a tocarla con su pata.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Señora Norris? –Pregunto Filch a la gata-. ¿Qué tiene esa pared? –pregunto el conserje, examinándola-. Si... Esta un poco más delante de lo que debería de estar.  
  
La señora Norris maulló.  
  
-¡Maldición! –dijo Draco para sus adentros.  
  
Filch le dio un manotazo a la pared.  
  
-Creo que será mejor buscar a alguien –dijo Filch dirigiéndose a la salida-. ¡Profesor Moody!-escucho que decía Filch (Moody había aceptado el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ese año) -. Profesor Moody, quiero que vea algo. Hay una extraña pared en este baño y...  
  
Vio con horror como Ficlh entraba seguido de Moody ¡Estaba perdido!  
  
-¡Aja! –gruño Moody mirándolo fijamente-. Con que espiando el baños de las chicas, señor Malfoy...  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
Ginny miraba a Draco con la boca abierta.  
  
-¡Libidinoso! ¡Lujurioso! ¡Lascivo! ¡Carnal!–gritaba Ginny mientras le daba en el pecho con el dedo.  
  
Draco la jalo por el brazo, pegándola a el y dándole un beso en los labios  
  
-Te dije que no lo querías saber-dijo Draco, al separarse  
  
-¿Cómo puedes ser tan libidinoso? –pregunto Ginny.  
  
-Aun así me amas –dijo Draco con una sonrisa.  
  
-Eso no lo puedo negar –dijo y se fundieron en un tierno beso-. Ese fue tu primer intento ¿Verdad?  
  
-Si, si. ¡Claro!  
  
-Que bueno que fallo.  
  
Draco sonrió maliciosamente pensando en todas las veces anteriores que había hecho ese hechizo, y todas las chicas que había observado en ese baño, ella incluida ¡Y valla que tenia buen cuerpo la pelirroja! Pero... Estaba de mas decirlo ¿No creen?  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hola! Jaja, la verdad que me sorprendió un poco que nadie de ninguna de las que me dejaron reviews me haya preguntado por que castigaron a Draco... Pero ya que, parece ser que se les olvido a todas.  
  
Pero bueno, ¡Aquí esta como quiera! Jiji, espero que les haya gustado, por que lo que es a mi, ¡me encanto!  
  
Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews en el último capitulo de esta historia, ¡se los agradezco muchísimo!  
  
Lil Granger, CoNnY-B, Sara Fenix Black, abin, Andy-Wm, Pilika-LastHope, Maite Malfoy, Lenne, Malfoy´s red-haired lover, Luciana, The-Dogma, cami, Lil Sonis, Azazel-Black, Fabisa, Mayreni (¬¬),aziral, Piccolina07, ImmatureTeen  
  
Y a todos los que lo leen y que no dejan reviews (que no se que esperan).  
  
¡Vamos! Solo denle a "go" y tendran a una autora contenta.  
  
¡Bye! 


End file.
